No Escape
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Tori keeps a very dark secret as Hunter goes in a desperate search to find his actual parents. But when both of their worlds collide, tension rises when Blake & the others find out about a little secret of their own. R&R (COMPLETED)
1. Silent Memory

**A/N:** Hey everyone. (I wrote this a looong time ago, but never decided to post it up till now) I'm back to writing _serious _stuff. lol. This story is much like the series, but it centers mainly on Tori and is based on a very personal experience a friend of my endured in the past. Most of it will be totally made up, including Hunter's role in the story, which focuses more on him in the first part. I hope you all enjoy and please, don't forget to review.

* * *

**"Silent Memory" **

Gazing from the hills and overseeing the beauty of the beach is one of Tori's favorite place to be. No one else around, but her and the distant blue skies and the sound of clashing waves unfolding on top of one another. Surrounded by nature gives her a moment to reflect on the things that happened in the past year. From being power rangers and defending the galaxy to defeating Lothor and sending his army of aliens back into the abyss of evil. Then, as a result, graduating from the Wind Ninja Academy and becoming a teacher after nearly two years of experience. But it was a shame their powers were gone. Although being a ranger took a high level on risk and courage with the world's safety under their hands, Tori enjoyed having really cool powers and being one of those superheroes to save the day. She may no longer be a power ranger, but still have the gift of water that helped defeated Lothor. It was the only power they needed all along; their inner ninja power and strength.

The day nears towards its end as the swell slowly dies down and the sun begins to set over the horizon. Tori's thoughts suddenly trails back on the guys and how their careers were a success compared to hers. Dustin won first place in a motorcross freestyling competition at the U.S. Action Games, Shane received a sponsoring offer by a popular skateboarding company, Hunter was given a chance to factor ride but turned it down to become head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and then there's Blake, who's career is sky rockin' as a Factor Blue motorcross champ. And what does that leave with Tori as a surfer freak? Nothing. Indeed, she won a few competitions in a junior level when she was about 13 years of age, but never competed in Nationals nor in the U.S. Action Games. It wasn't enough. Tori wanted to be part of the big boys, receiving offers, sponsorship, and to be given an opportunity of a lifetime. But then again, Tori never really had the time to pursue her dream when she was a power ranger, and now a teacher. She could never buy the time to do what she loves to do more than anything, unlike the guys who seem to have their priorities in schedule. But that wasn't the only reason why Tori suddenly have an emotional break down. There's a deep dark secret that has been haunting her for many years, and till today she hasn't spoken one word about it to anyone. It was a secret that changed Tori's life forever.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I swear I'll kill myself." A young gentleman, around the age of 20, confirms to Tori as he begins to unbutton the little girl's shirt. The blonde shuts her eyes as tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

"Please, don't hurt me." She whimpers.

He smiles as he begins to lift her blue skirt up. "Don't worry. I just want to touch you."

As her mind was fixed on the issue, a faint shadow cast on the ground next to her go unnoticed. Once Tori heard the sound of rocks being pressed down against the hard ground by the soles of someone's shoes, she turns around and finds her good old friend Dustin standing before her. Tori smiles a little as he takes a sit next to her, and lets his feet dangle over the cliff; the same thing she was doing. There was a sudden moment of awkward silence as Tori remains focused on what's in front of her other than Dustin who kept staring at her from the corner of his eyes--curiously wondering what's in that mysterious mind of hers. "We've been trying to look for you." He says for the sake of breaking the silence. But they were seriously looking for her. It was dark and the guys couldn't help but worry for the blonde.

"I already told you I was going to be at the beach." She gives a heavy sigh in return. Tori didn't like it whenever Dustin, Shane, or even Cam become extremely overprotected. At times, Tori wished she wasn't treated like a 'girl' all the time. It gets annoying after awhile, and they don't even know it.

"Oh." Was all that came out from Dustin's mouth. The tone of her voice was a sign to never push and shove it down her throat or else the moody side of Tori unleashes and Dustin didn't want it to come to that. He knows her all too well and something was definitely wrong. "Okay. Um...do you want me leave you alone?" Dustin asks politely.

Tori looks down and pursed her lips. "No, you can stay." She whispers as the two silently watch the sunset fade away over the distant horizon...until darkness falls.

* * *

A few days later...

"So how did it go?" Dustin asks curiously as soon as Shane entered Storm Chargers after having a private conversation with Tori outside. He noticed the blonde didn't even dare to go back inside with Shane, which gave him a weird vibe that perhaps getting her to speak her mind wasn't a clever idea. "Not good huh?" Dustin assumes once Shane kneeled against the counter in silent mode, fiddling with a mini skateboard keychain. He sighs deeply before looking up at his concern friend.

"Dude, thanks to you, I got her mad." Shane frowns with a pout. "She told me that nothing is wrong and that we should stop being nosy and being up on her case for no apparent reason." He vaguely responds. "I don't know about you, dude but I think she's in denial. No one gets all uptight when they know nothing is wrong, but she totally blew up and I knew from that moment, something is not right."

Dustin nods weakly. "Yeah. I agree with you, dude. It's not like her. Tori is usually honest and open about things." Shane agrees. "You think maybe it's a girl thing?" He thought.

The former Red Wind Ranger shrugs. "I don't know, man. But too bad Cam is on vacation. They seem to understand each other on a personal level." And it was true. Although, Dustin and Shane knew Tori more than anyone else in town, they could be insensitive and oblivious to the fact that she was a girl and not just one of the boys. Tori barely had any girl friends, which explains why many thought she was a tomboy. Nonetheless, Tori would never speak to any of the guys about what's secretly killing her inside. No one, and as the days go by...Dustin and Shane couldn't help, but wonder and question her odd behavior.

"I'm worried about her, dude." Dustin confirms with the concern look in his light brown eyes. "She's obviously depressed about something."

Shane nods. "Yeah, but how are we gonna get her to talk, or get some help? We can't just force her too."

The goofball releases a disappointed sigh. "You're right. We'll just have to wait till she comes to us." Shane bobs his head when momentarily Hunter enters the store. The duo looks up as he approaches them on the counter.

"Hey." The dirty blonde greets with a smile. "What's up, dudes?" Dustin and Shane exchange looks as malice grins appeared on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dustin whispers to Shane as Hunter stares at them suspiciously.

Grinning, the skaterboy nods. "Oh yah."

* * *

"You guys want me to what?" Hunter questions them surprisingly as Shane and Dustin nodded their heads. He chuckles in disbelief once he figured they were being serious. "You got to be kidding me."

The goofball sighs. "Oh come on. You're our only hope."

"Only hope?" He arches his brow. "You do realize that Tori and I don't exactly have a strong connection, right?"

Shane groans resentfully. "Yeah, we get that. But we both tried talking to her and we got nothing. Zip!" He adds while folding his arms. Hunter nodded his head weakly at the thought of speaking with Tori in an actual conversation since they rarely do. Getting personal with the blonde beauty never crossed his mind and he was worried about getting too involved with her problems, and making matters worst.

"Look, I know you and Tori don't exactly see eye to eye." Dustin reinforces the statement as Hunter listens with all ears. "But she knows the both of us too well and I think it's about time she listens to someone that isn't always around her."

Hunter pursed his lips; unsure if it was a clever idea. "Guys, I don't know if I should be the one talking to her..."

Shane grunts impatiently. "Oh come on, dude! It's not like we're asking you to take her out on a date." He retorts. "It's for a good cause."

Dustin agrees with a slight nod. "Yeah, man. Just give a shot and we'll see how it goes from there. Who knows? Maybe she'll confide in you."

Hunter laughs. "Yeah right."

"So will you do it?" Shane asks in a pleading tone.

Defeated, the dirty blonde looks at him for a brief moment and sighs. He hated it when Dustin and Shane plaster their puppy dog looks. It usually doesn't work on him, but when it comes to a friend they truly care about, it made him feel bad about the whole situation. Maybe helping Tori would do him a little good. "Alright." Hunter groans reluctantly as he threw his hands up in the air. "But if she suddenly hates me for interfering with her personal life, I'm taking both of you down with me."

Dustin and Shane released a gasp of excitement. "Oh yah!" They chorused in unison, exchanging high and low fives. Hunter looks on and nods in dismay. 'I can't believe I'm letting them talk me into this.' Hunter thought.

"So." He interrupted their greeting card moment as they look up at him. The dirty blonde is anxious to get this over with that he didn't want to waist any more time. "Where could I find her?"

* * *

The tides begin to slowly die down as the water reaches its calming point. Tori sits on her surfboard, in the middle of the deserted ocean--waiting for a single wave to ride as the sun gradually fades away in the far horizon. Sighing, the blonde turns her board around and begins paddling faced down towards shore. 'Ugh. Forget this.' She thought angrily. "Oh come on, sweetie!" She heard surfer guys yell out in the distance. "Don't give up now!" Tori avoids them as they began laughing hysterically and looking like complete idiots she always knew they were. Once the blonde reached shore, the water rose up to her ankles as she picks up her board and walks towards her blue van. Meanwhile, as soon as she steps foot on sand, the guys began to taunt her from behind. "Aww, what's wrong, babe?" One male surfer chuckles. "Can't get a single wave?" The guys joined him in laughter as they surrounded the blonde.

Tori stops and glares at him. "No, but by the time I get one tomorrow, we'll see who gets the last laugh and I'll finally prove to all of you that a girl can ride like the big boys."

"Yeah?" The guys exchange mixed glances in silence before bursting out in laughter once again. "Whatever you say, princess. Whatever you say. Just don't go on crying when you find out you can't do jack!"

She rolls her eyes and walks away from them; refusing to put up with their immaturity. "Jerks." She mumbled while walking over to her van. This wasn't the first time she was confronted by male surfers. In fact, Tori was used to getting wrapped up with their bull and their patriarchy act. She disliked being labeled in a way that separates her from doing risky and dangerous things that 'only men' can do, and it was time to prove them wrong. However, Tori did missed out a lot in training and hasn't been doing any surfing in daily bases, which gives them the advantage to say things in a way to put her down. But with ranger duty out of the way and a well deserved break from the Wind Ninja Academy, she resumed back on her surfing and continues to work extremely hard to reach her ultimate goal; to do what she dreamed of doing her entire life, and that is to pursue life as a professional female surfer.

While gazing down at the sand and fantasizing, Tori looks up and noticed a figure standing next to her van. Not knowing whom it could be, she walks closer, and to her surprise, recognized it was Hunter. 'What is he doing here?' She thought while slowly walking towards his direction. Hunter hooks his thumbs on the pockets of his jeans and smiles her way. "Well, hello there." He greets Tori with just a wink of the eye.

"Um...hi." She stares at him weirdly. "What are you doing here?"

He pursed his lips and shrugs. "Well...just umm walking around." He responds faintly as soon as he realize Tori's odd expression, that tells him right off the bat that she wasn't exactly convinced. Hunter averts from her gaze--trying to figure out what to say for the time being. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" He mentions while looking out in the darkened skies. Tori stares at him from the corner of her eye and laughs.

"Riiiight. Who are you and what did you do to the real Hunter?"

He chuckles at the comment. "He's right here making sure you're alright." The smooth dirty blonde adds kindly with a smile.

She arches her brow. "Uh huh. Since when did you care?" She questions. Hunter scoffs as he places a hand over his heart, offended by her harsh tone.

"I happen to really care about you, Tori." He gushed as she folds her arms and gives him puzzled looks. "Listen, if you want to talk to me about anything, I want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what." Hunter adds sincerely. "Okay?" Amazed with his speech, Tori searches his eyes carefully before bursting out in frenzied laughter. Hunter looks at the beauty, hurt by her reaction. "What? What so funny?"

Tori chuckles. "You. Seriously now. Why are you here?" She asks once again.

Hunter bit his lip. "Okay, honestly? I came here to talk."

"To talk?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"About what?" Tori questions inquisitively as she dries herself with a towel and stuff her surfboard into the back seat of the van.

Hunter shrugs. "Well umm…about anything that's bothering you…that kind of stuff. Maybe about Blake?"

Tori opens her eyes wide. "Blake?! What does this got to do with him?"

"Err…I don't know." He stammers nervously. "I thought perhaps the real reason why you've been out of it lately was because of—"

"Oh my God…" Tori trails off as she stares at him in disbelief. "Dustin and Shane sent you, didn't they?"

Hunter gulps. "Well umm, no?" She folds her arms and gives him the evil eye, which begins to intimidate him. Defeated, he sighs. "Okay…maybe?"

Tori groans. "UGH! What will it take for you guys to realize that nothing is wrong?! And for your FIY, I'm completely over Blake." She confirms as she opens the door to the passenger seat and rolls down her window. 'Whoa.' He thought as Tori turns on the ignition. "Do me a favor, Hunter." She breathes heavily. "Tell Dustin and Shane to stop questioning me for no apparent reason. That goes for you too." Once she made her final plea, Tori steps on the gas and drives away in a heartbeat. Hunter watches on as she sped off to the distance and sighs. 'That went well.' He thought before turning around to head on home.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! I'll post the next chapter once I feel satisfied with the number of reviews, so don't forget to leave one before you leave! ;) Later!


	2. Hazel

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**"Hazel" **

It was close to midday as Dustin arrives at the Blue Bay Harbor public library to return a few things he borrowed from the sports and entertainment section. Once he dropped a few videos and magazines through the return slots, the goofball immediately spotted Hunter in the computer lab. 'What is he doing here?' Dustin thought in curiosity as he decides to walk over there and see for himself. Hunter just completed college at the university with a degree in engineering. After school, he planned to resume his teachings at the Thunder Ninja Academy and run it one day. "Hey." Hunter was greeted from behind as he turns his body around on the chair and gave Dustin a quick nod before facing the computer once again.

"Hey." He weakly responds.

Dustin wrinkles his forehead as he looks on to the computer screen. "Children's Adoption Center." He reads the page title of the website, which seemed a bit unusual to him. The former Yellow Wind Ranger gazes down on Hunter while taking an open seat next to him. "What are you doing, man?" He asks curiously. "You're not planning to adopt a child of your own are you?"

The dirty blonde takes his eyes off from the computer and faces Dustin. "My biological parents handed me over to the Children's Adoption Center when I was just a baby. Lately, I've been visiting the website to see if I could crack down information to find my parents. And no, I'm not planning to have any children." He adds with a chuckle. "Not yet at least."

Dustin arches his brow in surprise. "Your parents? But I remember you saying that you wouldn't ever want to see your parents again after all these years?"

Hunter sighs at the thought. "I know, but ever since my foster parents died, I just had to find them. The longer I waited, the harder it gets and I want to know whether they are alive or not."

Dustin bobs his head. "Well, I hope you find them."

"Thanks." Hunter smiles. "That means a lot, dude."

"Yeah. So, um...how did last night go?" He changes the subject with a small scratch to the head.

"Last night?" Hunter wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Yeah, with Tori?"

"Oh." He raises a brow before rolling his eyes. "That girl wouldn't even talk to me, man. I've tried, but she just complained about you and Shane interfering with her life for no reason at all." Dustin grunted half-heartedly. He was hoping for good news out of this, but unfortunately the plan backfired on him. "You know what I think, dude?" The goofball lifts his head up to show he was all ears.

"What?"

"I think you guys should leave the girl alone. She's practically a grown woman now. Give her a break."

Dustin smirks to his response. "Seems like you know more about women than I do."

Hunter laughs. "Honestly, I grew up being around guys most of the time and playing tricks on the girls for fun. Chicks intimidate me at times nowadays, especially beautiful women. I'm not exactly a ladies man. Kind of makes you wonder why I don't have a girlfriend after all these years eh?

"So you're saying Tori intimidates you?" He questions.

"No way." Hunter scoffs. "To me she's like one of the guys, so it's different."

"You know, if Tori heard you say that she'd be totally kicking your butt right now." Dustin warns him.

He shrugs in return. "It's not like it never happened before. Remember the time when I called Tori a little girl?" Dustin nods with a grin. "Dude, she's like the fastest girl I know! She runs twice as fast than I ever could."

"Well, with Tori you'll have to keep up."

"No kidding." Hunter murmurs. "Listen, I'm sure Tori is fine. I mean, what could she possibly be hiding? She's got nothing to hide right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tori was at the beach surfing with the guys as they continue to mock her every move. She lies face down on the surfboard and pedals her heart out. Waves came clashing towards her direction as she takes a deep breath and plunge into the water with her board and comes back up to the surface in a desperate need of air. The weather was quite lovely out. It was a good day for surfing with waves reaching to about 40-50 feet. Once Tori reached to her designated spot, she turns her board around, sits up on it, and waits patiently for the next wave. "Who does she think she is?" The blonde heard one male surfer asks another as they resume their trash talking nearby. With every word that came out from their filthy mouths, Tori was able to avoid them without showing any sign of intimidation. She knew she was better than them despite everything they say. Nevertheless, Tori was much tougher than the guys and could take them down on her own.

After a few moments of sparing in the middle of the ocean, Tori was able to catch a wave as she paddled hard towards shore, jumps up on her board, and rides a beautiful wave. "Wahoo! Yeah!" She giggled excitedly while exiting through the barrel role with no complications. The guys watched on from afar, utterly amazed with her surfing abilities that no other girl in town have other than Tori. Once she completed the turn, she lifts the board up and carries it to shore under her arms. The people at the beach cheered her on as she flashes them her infamous smile. "Thanks everyone." Tori waves to them timidly; enjoying the attention she was getting. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Hey." One little girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a cute pink bathing suit gently tugs on her shorts as Tori looks down and sits on one knee next to her.

"Hey, there. What's your name?" She asks kindly.

"Hazel." The girl responds in a shy tone.

"Hazel. What a lovely name you have. I'm Tori."

She smiles. "Do you think you can teach me how to surf and be as good as you?"

"Surf? You want to learn how to surf?" She questions in surprise.

"Uh huh. It looks so much fun!"

Tori chuckles. "I'll tell you what. If you can convinced your parents about allowing you to take surfing lessons, then it's a deal."

The little girl looks down and sighs. "I don't have parents." Tori wrinkles her forehead as she takes the girl's hand and brings her towards the blue van.

"What do you mean you don't have parents?" Tori asks sincerely while stuffing her surfboard on the back and grabbing a towel nearby. "Are you alone?

"No. My aunt and uncle takes care of me now. My mommy died when I was born and my daddy is a very bad man."

"How is your dad a very bad man?" She asks curiously.

"Hazel!" Someone shouted from afar. "Where are you, little brat?!"

The girl gasps. "I have to go now. My Aunt Cruela doesn't like it whenever I talk to strangers. Bye." Hazel gives Tori a quick hug before running off to her aunt. She gazes towards her direction and sighs deeply for the little girl's loss. 'Poor kid. God, help her.' Tori was now off to her own world when suddenly a group of guys came strutting her way. She turns around and rolls her eyes at their appearance.

"Don't you guys have something else better to do? Like perhaps get a new life." Tori blurts out. "Oh wait. That's right. None of you guys have girlfriends. What a shame."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One steps up to Tori with an evil eye. "Just because you rode one good wave doesn't make you exactly the queen of the beach."

"Yeah. You think you're all bad now? Nah uh, sweetie. You aint got what it takes to make it big in this world."

"No doubt." The guys began surrounding the blonde as she watches their every move with caution. "What do you say we show this poser how it's done?"

"I would love that." Another grins. "Quick! Get her!" Two of the guys captured Tori's arms from behind as the others stood in front of her, waiting to take the first hit. "Come on, man. Right on the face!" Tori struggles to loosen their grip. She stares at each and every one of them coldy, knowing they'll regret this. The fued lasted nearly a year, and although it's still going, she never thought the guys would ever go this far. However, Tori did see it coming one way or the other.

"Aren't you gonna cry for help before I broke your nose?"

Tori glares intently at their leader. "Didn't your mom ever teach you to never hit women?"

He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in dismay. "No. I hit her all the time." The guys laughed on his behalf. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you never know when you'll get your butt kicked. Hiya!" Tori flipped over the guys to release their hold as she did a flying kick in the air, and hitting the group's very own leading man right on the face. She landed on the ground in a fighting stance as the guys all faced her in surprise. "What? Never seen a girl do that before in a bikini?" Tori smirks.

All they could do was exchange the blonde cold, intense glares. "Forget this, man. She's not worth it. Come on."

"This aint over, blondie." He pointed at her as a warning while wiping the blood off his lip. "Not by a long shot." Tori watches on as the guys walk off in the far distance. Once they were gone, she sighed in relief and kneeled against her blue van. She felt thankful that it was finally over...for now at least.

* * *

"Dude, I'm worked!" Dustin arrived late that night to his apartment as he slumps on the couch next to Shane. He was reading an article about Tony Hawk till he was interrupted by Dustin's loud groan.

"So how did class go?" The skaterboy asks while placing his reading material down on the coffee table.

"The new kids are driving me nuts, dude! I can't wait to take that break."

Shane smirks. "That's how Sensei felt about us remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah. So where's Hunter?"

"He's in his room. He can't seem to get himself off the computer."

Dustin sighs. "He's looking for his parents, that's what."

"You serious?"

The goofball nods his head. "Yup." There was a sudden knock on the door that caught their attention. Dustin exchange looks with Shane as he rises up from the couch to answer it. "I wonder who it could be." He walks down the hallway and opens the door without looking through the peephole first. There stood Tori on the other side with a ticked off look on her face that brought chills to his bones. Despite the look she was giving him, Dustin smiled anyway. "Hey, Tor! What's up?" She forced a fake smile while brushing past him towards the livingroom. He gulps nervously as he shuts the door behind and follows. "So how's surfing?" Dustin asks to avoid the tension between them.

"Great." Tori vaguely responds as she picks up her blue duffel back that she left the other day. She quickly made eye contract with Shane who felt equally as bad Dustin was feeling. "Well, I should get going."

"Tori, wait." The brunette stops her with a deep, hopeless sigh. "Look, we're sorry for pushing your buttons when we shouldn't. Shane and I are just worried, that's all." She looks down and pursed her lips.

"Yeah. What he said." Shane adds. "You can't blame us for worrying. You've been acting real weird lately. Not to mention, you being in the water most of the time now."

Tori smiles. "Yeah, I know. I'm thinking about taking surfing seriously actually, which explains why I've been acting a bit anle these last couple of days. The stressed has been getting to me, but I'm dealing."

Dustin and Shane both dropped a jaw. "You're kidding?! That's great, Tor!"

"Yeah." She chuckles. "And I'm sorry for avoiding you guys. You two have been always there for me, but I need to do this on my own."

They nodded in unison. "We understand. Just don't forget you're never alone."

Tori smiles. "Thanks, guys. By the way, who's idea was it to send Hunter in to do the talking?" She asks curiously with a smirk as Shane pointed a finger towards Dustin.

"Did not!" He gasps. "It was your idea too!"

"Well, you made me talk to her!"

Tori stares back and forth between the two as a smile gradually reappeared on her face. "Hunter? Of all people?"

"That's how desperate we were."

She snorted. "I bet."

"Hey, I heard my name." The dirty blonde steps in the livingroom as all eyes turn to him. "So what's happening?"

"Nothing much, dude. Any luck in finding your parents?"

Tori wrinkles her forehead as she turns her gaze over to him. "Your parents? Hunter?"

He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "Yeah. Um...I called the Children's Adoption Center and surprsingly they found out that my biological father lives in Blue Bay Harbor."

Tori, Shane, and Dustin exchange surprising looks. They felt anxious and excited for him at the same time. However, he wasn't feeling it as much as they were. "Well? And?"

"He just got out of jail."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!!! I promise it will get interesting. (I hope) And bare with me. I'm very busy nowadays with school and such, so it will take me about a week to update. I'll try my best to update ASAP, but it all depends on your reviews.


	3. Lost & Found

**A/N: **Shout outs to Dmc3387, Blake-Tori88, skimmboardergurl, garnetred, jorgitosbabe, camfan4ever, blueangel07, obstar20, babe7878, & miz greenleaf who reviewed so far! You guys rock, and you could too if you just click on the button, type in a few nice words, and review! lol.

* * *

**"Lost & Found" **

Hunter barely got enough sleep that night. In fact, he didn't really sleep at all. Most of the time he would lie down on his bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering about his parents and how they were like. Hunter couldn't get over the fact that his father just got out of jail. What could have he done to put himself behind bars? No news on his mother just yet, but he was hoping she didn't turn out to be some kind of prisoner like his father. Hunter already felt ashame about it.

Once the clock reached 7:30, he immediately got out of bed, took a quick warm shower, and dressed up for the day. Hunter didn't stop to get some breakfast as he rushed past Shane and Dustin in the kitchen and runs off to his car in the parking garage. The two exchange looks once they heard the door closed shut. "Well that was rude." The goofball thought.

"Where do you think he's going?" Shane wonders curiously.

Dustin shrugs as he takes a sip of his orange juice. "I bet he's going to ask around about where his father lives."

He nods while twirling the left over spaghetti from last night with a fork. "Boy, I wonder how Hunter must be feeling."

"Yeah." Dustin pursed his lips. "It must be tough on him to find out that his own father was put in jail."

"No kidding."

* * *

Hunter sped off down a narrow, deserted street as he presses on the gas each time he felt the need to go faster. He was anxious to find the address that led to his father's home, but unfortunately, he needed to get the information from the Blue Bay Harbor Police Department. Without wasting any time, Hunter decides to give them a call and get the address by phone. He places one hand on the steering wheel and begins reaching over to the compartment box for his cell phone. Hunter struggles a bit as he takes his eyes off the road for a few seconds and leans toward the passenger seat to find it. Meanwhile, Tori parks her blue van on the side of a street, across from the beach, as she jumps off the vehicle and grabs her surfboard nearby. The blonde prepares to cross the street, as she looks both ways. Once Tori sees no car coming, she begins walking forth to the beach until she looks down and noticed a five dollar bill on the middle of the road. 'This must be my luck day.' Smiling, she bends down to get it.

On the other hand, Hunter found his cell phone but suddenly dropped it on the floor just when he had a hold of it. "Oh great." He mutters frustratingly as he ducks his head underneath the seat and presses on the accelerator for more speed. Once Hunter picks up the phone, he shifts his eyes back on the road and noticed a familiar figure, a blonde woman it seems, standing in the middle of it. Without noticing right away, he immediately pushed on the brakes. "Ah Shit. Watch Out!" As Tori rises up from the ground with the five-dollar bill in hand, she heard a vehicle coming her way. She turns to the side as bright headlights blinded her vision. Tori's eyes eventually grew larger as she gets on a stance and jumps up before the black truck even hits her. Once the vehicle came to a complete halt, the familiar blonde landed on the hood of the truck and rolled down to the ground. 'Wow. This is sure my lucky day.' Tori thought in sarcasm as she groans in slight pain. While struggling to get up, the driver quickly comes to her rescue.

"Oh my God. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." The young gentleman panics worriedly as he gives Tori a helping hand. Luckily, there was no sign of severe injuries or else he would be in deep.

"Ugh. Watch where you going next time." Tori grunted angrily, feeling agitated at the moment after a facing a life and death situation. Good thing she was able to spot it in time, or else it would end up to be a tragic result. Wondering who nearly killed her, the blonde turns around and gasps at his appearance. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. "Hunter?"

He arches his brow in surprise. "Tori?!"

Her stunned look turned into an evil one. "What the---" She trails off in disbelief as her blood pressure begins to rise with bursting outrage. "Y-You were about to run me over, Jerk!"

"No. No. It was an accident. I didn't see you. I swear I didn't!" Hunter pleaded his innocence, although he refuses to admit that he has taken his eyes off the road for a period of time.

She glares at him. "You do realize that pedestrians have the right of the way right? Unless, you failed driver's ed and somehow got away with it."

"Tori, I swear I didn't--"

"Save it, Hunter!" Tori cuts his sentence off with an abrupt snap. "Next time watch where you going and slow down." The dirty blonde nods. He felt ashamed for what he done, but at the same time relief to see that Tori was alright. For the first time, Hunter was actually glad Tori had the ability to think fast and take action when needed. She didn't freak out like what most girls would do, which surprised him the most. It took Hunter a little while to figure out that Tori wasn't like most girls. She's tough and could hold on her own most of the time without anyone's help. It shows how independent she is compared to the rest of the guys. While they stood on the middle of the road, she places a hand on her hip and plasters a curious stare "What's with the rush anyway? It's not like you have class to go to." Tori stated.

"I'm just excited to see my dad that's all." He looks down with a nervous chuckle. "I guess I got carried away..." She nods. "Again, I apologize."

Tori accepted his apology. "It's okay. You were anxious to find out more about your father. I don't blame you. I probably would've done the same thing, but in a more cautious matter." She giggles.

He looks down in amusement. "Yeah. Well, I promise I'll make it up to you. Dinner? Movie? Anything you want."

She smiles. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. Cool." Hunter forces a weak smile. "I'll see you later then."

She nods. "Drive safely now!"

"I will."

Tori rolls her eyes from behind. "Yeah right."

* * *

A few hours after the incident, Hunter finally arrived on a narrow, bumpy driveway of his father's home. He slowly turns off the engine and looks out the window to examine the house. It was fairly small, and built with crumbled bricks. The gray car parked in front of a dented garage door was very old looking with cracks on the rear windows, and faded paint scratched everywhere. The front yard itself was covered with autumn leaves and grass that looked as if it hadn't been lawn for years. Next to a row of bushes stood a little girl's bike it seemed. It was pink, and in bad condition.

Hunter continues to observe the place as he takes a long, deep breath. He was extremely nervous and anxious to meet the guy. The thing that worried him the most was his father's initial reaction, especially someone who just got out of jail. Once Hunter stepped out of the vehicle, he begins to slowly walk down a hidden path that led to the front door of his home. His emotions went running high as soon as he went up the small steps and stood on a wooden porch. A rocking chair stood nearby as the wind caught up and rocked it a little. For a minute, he could feel chills running down his spine at the eeriness vibe he was getting. Hunter felt he was stepping into a world of nowhere and asserting himself to a whole different environment.

Long minutes flew by, and the dirty blonde hesitated to knock on the door. He would either stare at it for an awfully long time, or pace back and forth on the porch, mumbling to himself to just do it and get it over with. But it wasn't easy. After approximately a good ten minutes, Hunter finally loosens up and knocks on the door. He knocks again when there was no answer, and again and again till finally it creaked open. He held his breath when suddenly a man with brown and small streaks of gray mustache and hazel nut eyes sticks his head out the door and examines Hunter closely. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a weird, southern-like accent. "I'm not here for trouble, boy."

"N-No, of c-course not." Hunter stammers on his sentence nervously. "I'm uhh...looking for..." He trails off as he begins to scramble for a piece of paper and reads from it. "Edward Jay Smith."

The man wrinkles his forehead. "Yeah, that's me and who are you?"

He looks at him and gulps. "My name is Hunter. Hunter Bradley. Y-your son."

Edward studies him carefully as his eyes grew larger every second that passes by. He opens the door wider and stood up the same height as he was. The old man studies his features till he was convinced at what he sees. "Hunter..." He whispers breathlessly. "Oh my God...is that really you? My lost son?"

The dirty blonde forces a weak smile. "Yeah. It's me."

Mr. Smith was in utter disbelief as he plasters a shocking look. "How did you find me, Hunter?"

"Well I live here." He responds. "I've been contacting the adoption agency on information about my biological parents and when I found out you live in Blue Bay Harbor, I just had to come by and see for myself."

Edward slowly nods his head, obviously amazed at what he sees. He still can't get over the fact that his son was standing right in front of him after nearly two decades, and finally they are reunited once again. "You were just a tiny little baby for all I remember and you grew up to become one handsome man." He notices as he continues to observe him. "You remind me so much of your mother."

Hunter smiles in awed. "Really? Do I look that feminine?"

Mr. Smith laughs at the comment. "Boy, you do got a sense of humor too. Please, come in. We got so much to talk about!"

It was a bit awkward for Hunter to see that Mr. Smith was already trusting him, especially coming from a guy who just got out of jail. From what he learned from books and movies, he always thought prisoners were constantly angry and paranoid about things. But that didn't stop Hunter from getting to know his real father as he follows him inside the house.


	4. Tough Enough

**A/N:** Hola! I _appreciate_ all the reviews, so thanks again. I wasn't planning on posting the next chapter till later on this week, but since I'm in a better mood today, and I'll most likely be busy for the time being, I thought I save you all the trouble of waiting. So...here it is!

* * *

**"Tough Enough" **

Hunter and his father, Edward Jay Smith talked for what seemed to be countless hours about life in general. Once he invited him in, the old man offered a cup of coffee along with a batch of chocolate chip cookies that tasted as if they've been sitting out for a while. As the two have supper, they first introduced themselves with basic information and went in dept about personal things they've encountered so far. Mr. Smith was pleased himself to find out that his only son was a graduate of the Blue Bay Harbor University. He wasn't exactly a bright student growing up. In fact, Edward lived in poverty with hardly any education as a child. However, he completed high school and went on to become a carpenter, which surprised Hunter due to the way his house was left. But then again, it reminded him of the fact that his father just got out of jail. With that in mind, Hunter was very eager to know more about it.

"So what did you do?" The dirty blonde asks once he brought up the subject. Mr. Smith hesitated a bit, but eventually responded to his question.

"Well umm...I was caught stealing." He stammers on the sentence as if he wasn't sure what exactly happened.

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Stealing? Stealing what?"

Mr. Smith shrugs. "Stuff. Like I said before, I'm not financially stable and I couldn't afford things."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to steal from others." Hunter replies back sharply as his father looks down in utter shame.

"I know I shouldn't, and I had to learn my lesson the hard way. But I've changed." He reassures him. "I want to leave the past behind me and start on a good note, and so far it's going great now that you're here, son. Finally here, and boy am I glad to see you."

Hunter smiles at the comment. "Thanks, Da--" He pauses and immediately thought about the Bradley's who gave him his rightful name and a family to live by. The only person who Hunter considers his father was Mr. Bradley, and the thought of him gone rekindle moments he shared with him. As for now, he would consider his biological father by Mr. Smith. "Sorry." Hunter chuckles nervously. "I'm just not used to--"

"I understand. You can call me Ed."

He nods. "Okay, Ed. Can you tell me more about my mother?" He asks as his mind trails off on the lovely Mrs. Bradley, who happens to be a kind-hearted and a gentle soul. Hunter was curious to find some similarity between the two.

"Oh, your mother." Mr. Smith says in a vague tone. He looks down and sighs deeply. "Well, your mother passed away about five years ago..."

Hunter's heart dropped. "She passed away???" He reiterates the statement in complete disbelief.

His father nods solemnly. "Yeah. She uhh...had a tough pregnancy, and died after our first daughter was born. Your mother was very loving and caring. I'm sure you would've loved her. She kept telling me how she didn't want to let you go, but we were young and--"

"No. Please don't." Hunter mumbles as a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He could no longer hold the pain that was secretly killing him inside; anguish pain that brought old memories, especially the death of his parents. Now to find out that his biological mother passed away without ever knowing, hurt even more than he would imagine.

"I'm sorry, Hunter."

He sniffs and quickly dried his eyes. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You guys were young. None of your parents wouldn't want you to keep me. I mean I get it."

Mr. Smith averts from his gaze, suddenly feeling bad about having a personal conversation that eventually would be mentioned sooner or later. However, he didn't want to start a new father and son relationship this way. "If it's any consolation, Hunter...your mother and I were planning to get you back as soon as we were older and financially enough to support you."

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter anymore, Ed. I'm here now right?"

"Yes you are." The old man smiles in return.

"Do you miss her?" Hunter questions all of a sudden.

He nods. "Of course. Katherine was the love of my life. She has been for many years and will always till the day I die." Hunter lowers his head and stares down at the empty coffee mug. "Listen, son." Mr. Smith places a hand on top of his shoulder as the dirty blonde looks up. "I want you to know that she would've been a great mother to you and your little sister. During our time together, she always talked about having children." Hunter took in everything he said and accepted it. "Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you. How did the Bradley's treated you?"

"Oh, they've been great." He stated proudly. "Best family that I could ever asked for. But then Blake is the only family I got right now."

"Blake?"

Hunter bobs his head. "Yeah, my brother. He was adopted too."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, so...after our parents died we basically moved to Blue Bay Harbor and met new friends thanks to Dustin, who has been so good to us during our stay."

Mr. Smith smirks. "Got a girlfriend?"

"Ha. No." He answers truthfully; feeling slightly embarrass about it.

"Why not? It's Blue Bay Harbor. There are many attractive women out there." His father concluded.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly my type."

"Oh I see. You must be picky when it comes to women."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, what can I say? The right girl will eventually show up. You just gotta have patience."

He chuckles. "That's right, son. That's what I like to hear!"

After moments of sparing a few laughs, Hunter's cell phone suddenly went off as it plays some funky ring tone. He checked the caller I.D as Dustin's name and number flashes on the screen. "Uh excuse me for a minute. I must take this."

"Go right ahead. You can use the spare room to your left."

"Thanks." Hunter rises up from the stiff couch and excused himself into a connected room. He made sure the door was shut before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hunter, it's Dustin. Where are you?" The goofball asks from the other line.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Uhh...I'm actually at his house."

"Oh...sorry for interrupting."

"Dude, it's cool. So what's up?"

Dustin heaves a deep sigh. "It's Tori."

Hunter rolls his eyes at the sound of her name. "You're not making me talk to her again are you?" He grunted irritably.

"No. I'm just letting you know that she's at the hospital right now."

"What?!" He gasps in surprise, as his eyes grew larger. "Whoa. Whoa. What happened? Is she okay?"

"I'll tell you all about it when you get here. Don't worry, she's fine."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Hunter flips his phone shut and rushes through the other room where he found Mr. Smith waiting patiently for him. "Uh hey...sorry to cut this short, but I really have to go."

He arches his brow curiously. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's my friend Tori. She's at the hospital right now."

'Tori.' The old man thought carefully in his head. For some odd reason, the name sounded quite familiar to him. He looks up at his grown son and pouts. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is she alright?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what happened though." Hunter rubs his face frustratingly. "Look I gotta go. Maybe we'll meet later?"

Mr. Smith smiles at the idea. "Of course. You know where to find me." He led Hunter out the door and watched him drive off in the distance before heading back inside the house.

* * *

"For the hundredth million time, I'm fine!" Tori grunted in annoyance as Dustin and Shane continued to lecture her nearby. The blonde sat on a hospital bed with a wrapped up bandage around her arm and stitches above her brow. She looked over at the window where she could see a flock of birds soaring above the clear blue skies and bushes slightly blocking her view of the entire beach. Sighing, Tori turns her gaze back to Dustin and Shane as they plaster their concern looks. "What?!" She splutters out exaggeratedly. "Stop staring at me like that!"

"Tor, what were you doing surfing on your own?" The goofball questions in a grumpy tone. "You know you weren't supposed to. You even gave Blake your word."

Tori rolls her eyes. "Well Blake isn't here now is he?" She retorts back. "And besides, I wasn't alone. People were there."

He groans. "You know what I mean."

"Look, if you want to take surfing seriously you'll have to be extra careful. It's dangerous out there, and you almost got yourself killed." Shane added as Dustin nods his head in agreement.

"You two got to be kidding me." The blonde folds her arms, completely annoyed of being overprotected by two of her closes friends in the world. "I don't need babysitting. Surfing is a risky sport, and I'm willing to take my chances. You can't expect me to be free from injuries forever, yah know. I just hit the rocks. Big deal."

Momentarily, before Dustin and Shane could say anything, they were interrupted by Hunter who came walking in half an hour later. Tori looks up and grunted even louder at the sight of him. "What is this, a visit to the morgue? Hello! I'm not dead yet!" She splutters out angrily.

Hunter ignored the comment and turns his gaze over to the guys. "So what happened?"

"Another wild wipeout." Shane murmurs under his breath. "The waves were pushing her in and eventually she got caught between the reefs and sprang her arm."

"Ouch." Hunter made a painful face. "Maybe next time stay in the shallow end."

Tori glares coldly at him. "Don't even go there."

"What?" Hunter sneers. "Don't tell me you're trying to show off in front of those macho wannabe surfer guys."

Dustin and Shane exchange quizzical glances. "What guys?" They asked in unison.

"Well when I was at the beach looking for Tori--"

"Hunter!" The blonde interrupts his train of thought with an abrupt snap as all eyes turn to her. Bewildered, she bit her lip--trying to think of something clever to say to cover up what Hunter witnessed at the beach. Tori refuses to go through another faze where she'll have to hear another of Dustin and Shane's bickering, which limits her chances to actually go out in the water again. "Umm...yeah...what he's trying to say is that...I was with a group of surfer guys who were encouraging me to umm…start going for the umm...umm fierce and much bigger waves." Hunter wrinkles his forehead while Tori mouths something to him. He continues to stare at her weirdly without comprehending anything she was trying to tell him. However, he decided to just follow her lead anyway so he wouldn't' get her upset. "Right, Hunter?"

Dustin and Shane turn to him. "Uh...yeah. What she said." He slightly hesitated in response.

They nodded. "Dude, if you're gonna do something like that again please becareful." Dustin tells the blonde sincerely. "You scared the heck out of us back there."

Tori shrugs. "Sorry for making you guys worry too much, but I'm fine. I'll be extra careful next time. So can I go now?"

Shane takes a look at his red watch. "Uhh...dude?" He taps Dustin on the shoulder while looking up at the clock nailed to the back wall of the room. "What time do we actually teach class?"

"Exactly one. Why?"

"Well...uhh we're running kind of late..."

Dustin looks at him wide-eyed and noticed the big hand was already at the thirty. "Ah dude! We gotta go."

"What? You can't just leave me here." Tori exclaims.

The goofball pursed his lips and turns to Hunter. "You watch over her, and take her home afterwards. But then you'll have to fill out all sorts of paperwork before you do." The dirty blonde slightly opens his mouth at the favor he was asked to do. He felt inactive about it, especially when it comes dealing with Tori and her stubbornness. However, despite all that, Hunter knew he had to do it for the sake of his friends, including her, especially when he almost killed her in a car accident.

"You two are actually leaving me with her again?" He whimpers in a joking matter. "Gee thanks."

Tori gives him the evil eye. "Oh shut up. I'm not as thrilled as you are either." Hunter mocks her impression while turning to the guys. Dustin and Shane snickered silently from behind as they head out the door.

"Alright. We'll see you guys later."

Once they left the room, Hunter looks down at Tori and situated a chair next to her bedside. The two kind of wandered off in complete silence as they stare off into space, avoiding any eye contract. Hesitating a bit, he finally had the nerve to ask a simple question that dealt with her odd behavior a few moments ago. "Why did you lie about the guys at the beach?" He asks curiously. When no answer came about, Hunter immediately noticed the disoriented and lost look plastering all over her face. She was looking down, as if the question struck her in some way. He figured that perhaps Tori was either avoiding the question, or in deep thought about it. With that, Hunter decided to go for another one. "Okay...so umm...why is it that you need to look tough in front of them?" This time, Tori lowered her head as a distant memory became much clearer than ever before. She shuts her eyes, and remembers one moment in particular when she first felt vulnerable--allowing a guy to take over her dignity and self-respect.

_"How about a kiss huh?" The elder man gently caresses the little girl's face. She faltered a bit while leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. However, it made him feel unsatisfied as he roughly pulls her shoulder closer to him. She screams. _

"Tori?" Hunter waves a hand in front of her as she snaps out of a memory trance.

Bewildered, she turns to him. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly. Tori bit her lip and weakly nods. "So...are you going to answer any of my questions?"

She thought about it for a moment before smiling at him. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you. But first," the blonde pauses as she points a finger up in the air, "you owe me dinner."

* * *

**A/N:** Review! Review! Review!


	5. Beauty In Distress

**A/N: **Just so you know, Blake will show up later on in the story. I'm not sure what role he'll play in this case, but we'll see what I can come up with. Again, thanks for the reviews. It's nice to read some of your predictions, and most of you are all on the right track, but since I don't want to give too much away...I'll leave you to that! Enjoy!!

* * *

**"Beauty In Distress"**

After Hunter signed a few papers, Tori was finally release from the hospital. With a cast wrapped around her injured right arm, Hunter volunteered to help her, but being the stubborn girl she is, he backed away with his arms up in the air. "Geez, I was just trying to help." He informs her as she leaves a huge gap between them while walking towards his black truck. Once they were in front of the vehicle, Hunter took out his remote key, and automatically unlock the doors. Tori situated herself on the passenger seat and struggles to buckle her seatbelt, but managed to get it done. As Hunter prepares to turn on the ignition, he turns to Tori before proceeding. "So...where do you want to eat?"

She pursed her lips to think. "Whatever, you choose." Then suddenly the blonde had an idea in mind as a smile gradually appeared on her face. "Hmm...what about a picnic at the beach?" She suggested.

Hunter squints his eyes. "Nah uh, Tor. There's no way I'm letting you go out there to surf."

She groans halfheartedly. "I am forbidden to go surfing anyway. Besides, I can't leave my van over there."

"Okay...and what about the food?"

Tori smirks. "Have you ever heard of a nice thing called a take out before?" She stated in a way to make him feel stupid. Annoyed, Hunter looks away from her gaze and drives off to a nearest Chinese restaurant.

As soon as the duo picked up their orders, they arrived shortly after at the beach. Hunter grabbed a crimson towel from the back, big enough for the two of them, as Tori carried the food in a plastic bag to her designated spot on the sand. Once they were situated comfortably, enjoying the scent of Chinese food watering in their mouths, Tori brought up the subject of his father. Hesitating a bit to start a conversation about it, Hunter went on and mentioned a few things about him. One thing that caught her attention the most, other than the fact that he just got of jail for stealing, was the birth of his little sister--God knows where she is.

"Did you pick up her name?" Tori asks.

He nods in dismay. "No. I didn't get a chance to ask. In fact, we didn't really talk about it. To be honest with you, I'm frightened to even meet her..."

Tori frowns on his behalf. "Well, that's totally normal, Hunter. For all I know, she's a complete stranger to you."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Hunter questions worriedly. "What if this family doesn't accept me at all? They abandon me twenty-two years ago, so why should this be any different?"

Tori scoffs. "Ugh. Stop being so negative about it. Don't forget, your parents didn't have a choice. They wanted to keep you, but they couldn't." She explains to him sharply. "You should see how it goes first before you start making ridiculous assumptions, Hunter. "

"Easy for you to say. Your life is perfect."

The blonde laughs in complete sarcasm. "My life is perfect?! Think again, my parents were never supportive of me and my love for surfing."

"At least you got parents." He mumbled, although Tori was able to comprehend at what he said. She looks at him and sighs, knowing she'll never be able to put herself in his shoes. 'He should try to fit in to mine.' She gathers her thoughts yet again about her past. None of the guys knew about it, and she tends to keep it that way. 'They will never know.' Tori repeats to herself. 'Nor understand what I've been through.' At times, the blonde would feel sorry for Hunter despite their differences. However, Tori wanted to encourage him to stop thinking about the hardships he encountered in the past, and move on. Something she should start doing as well, but then, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Look at in the bright side. You found your father."

Hunter forces himself to smile. "Yeah, who recently just got out of jail, Tor."

"People make mistakes." She argues back with a heavy sigh of disappointment. "I know I have." Hunter looks up at her with a bewildered look on his face. From that moment, he knew something was up as he watches the blonde lower her head. Perhaps, Dustin and Shane were right. What if Tori is really hiding something? Could it be Blake? It's been months since they last contacted each other, and Tori was convinced that Blake no longer has feelings for her.

"Hey..." Hunter whispers as she slowly looks up at him. Her eyes seem so lost, it made him worry a bit. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tori couldn't get the words out as she slightly parted her lips. Just then, she spotted a crowd nearby that consists of photographers, surfers, and young ones urging for an autograph, surrounding a woman it seems. Curious to find out what or who is causing the commotion, Tori decides to see for herself, but before she could even reach the crowd, a familiar face jumped right in front of her. She jerked her head back and then smiled when it was none other than Dill with a bruised lip she gave him earlier that day. "Nice for you to show up." An evil grin appeared on his face. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Tori rolls her eyes. "What does that supposed to mean?"

He chuckles. "Don't you get it, Tor? I mean look at you. You're all bandaged up now."

"So? You think I'll cry over it?"

Dill shrugs with a smirk. "Maybe, when you find out there are Billabong sponsors out here looking for fierce female surfers. Not to mention granted a four year contract to be part of the U.S. Action Games for surfing." He grins. "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

Tori stares at him wide-eyed. "What?!" She gasps in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. And too bad for you...my sister was the first person they noticed." He stated proudly. "While you were at the hospital getting your arm patched up, she was rippin' out there like a pro. More than you ever could." Dill was enjoying the moment as he shoves the news down her throat. On the other hand, Tori could feel her lifelong dreams shattering before her as she watches Rayna drive the crowd to her attention. Dill's sister was only a year younger than Tori, and the two have been rivals since high school. Despite their competitiveness, the girls were able to get along. However, losing to Rayna was pure defeat. Tori wanted this more than anything, and to see her chances fall out of reach was definitely an upset to her and her career.

Shaking her head, she looks up at Dill and uses the best of her ability to show no sign of intimidation. She didn't want him to think that she was a quitter and a complete disgrace to a world of female surfers. Tori felt determined to prove him wrong as she puts on her game face to show that it was on. "It aint over yet, dude. Not by a long shot." With the exact same words that came out from his mouth the last time they spoke, Tori stepped forward and brushes her shoulders against his abruptly, making him stumble a bit. He turns to her direction and watched as the blonde ripped the cast off her arm and tosses it on the garbage. Tori hisses in slight pain, but managed to walk further away.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter questions her once she arrived back at their picnic spot. He noticed her cast was off as she struggles to stretch her arm out due to the soreness pinching her down to the bone. She grunted and continued on with the Chinese food without answering his question. "Uh Tori?"

The blonde looks up. "What?" She mumbled with a spoon full of food shoved in her mouth.

"What was that all about?"

Bewildered, she gives him a blank stare. "What was what all about?"

Hunter groans impatiently. "Forget it."

He was wondering why there was so much rivalry between Tori and Dill. From what he was told by one of the guys, the two were attracted to each other at one point, till Blake showed up in the picture. Ever since they arrived in Blue Bay Harbor, Tori stopped hanging around with Dill and began hanging out with the Bradley's. Hunter figured he became bitter about it and decided to piss Tori off for his amusement. 'That's low, even for him.' He thought.

"ARGH!" Tori yells out of frustration. "I don't believe this!"

Hunter arches his brow, surprise with her sudden outburst. "What's wrong with you?"

"EVERYTHING!" She screams. "I just ruined a chance of a lifetime! That could've been me out there, and should've been me!" Tori was referring to Rayna as Hunter glances over at the direction she was pointing at.

He nods. "You know, she's pretty hot."

"I DON'T CARE! The point is she's better than me. She won, and I lost. End of story."

Hunter narrows his eyes, displeased with her change of mood. "Since when do you care about losing, Tori? Surfing isn't a game. You do it because you love it, not because you have to prove that you're the best in front of everyone else."

She buries her face in hand and sighs. "Maybe I'm pushing myself too hard."

"You can say that again." He chuckles.

"Hey, you know what's weird?" Tori looks up to meet his gaze.

"Hmm?"

"We're actually holding up a decent conversation."

It didn't take long for Hunter to notice. In fact, it didn't surprise him at all. Usually, it's either a simple hi, what's up, or bye whenever the two cross paths, but this time--they lasted more than a few minutes--talking about whatever comes to mind.

He smiles warmly at the thought. "Yeah, I guess we are. You know, you're usually the one that starts most of our stupid arguments."

Tori scoffs excessively. "Nah uh. That's where you're wrong. I happen to be much nicer to you than you are to me."

"What?!" He laughs. "Oh man, there you go again. Trying to blame it all on me."

"Hey, you brought it up."

"I know. I'm just testing you." He grins playfully. The blonde stares at him from the corner of her eyes and smiles. Ashamed to admit, despite her arm injury and Rayna's sponsorship, Hunter was making her day feel a whole lot better.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review, guys!!! 


	6. Eyes Closed

**"Eyes Closed" **__

_"Hey, Tori. Your daddy and I are going to work now, okay?" The little girl turns her gaze away from the television screen and gasps as she wraps her arms around her mother securly without ever letting go. Mrs. Hanson smiles in awed as she returns the hug with a tight squeeze to the shoulder. "Don't you worry, Honey. The nice gentleman will watch over you until we get back." _

_"No, Mommy! I don't want to stay with him!" Little Tori screams horrifyingly. "Please! Take me with you! I promise I'll behave." Her lips trembled with the rest of her petite body as she puts on her puppy dog look. Mrs. Hanson frowns on her behalf. _

_Momentarily, there was a sudden knock on the door. Mr. Hanson went running down the stairs to get it. "Ah, here he is." Tori's father steps aside to let the stranger in. "Thanks for watching out for my daughter." The two ladies overheard voices from the livingroom._

_"Oh, it's my pleasure. Tori is truly something." _

_"Ah, yes she is." _

_Mrs. Hanson looks down at her daughter and smiles. "I have to go now, sweetie. He will take good care of you. I promise." _

_"No!" Tori refuses to let go as she grabs her mother's leg and drags herself with it. _

_"Tori. Stop." She looks down agitatedly, trying to shake off her daughter's grip from her leg. "I have to work." _

_"At least let me go with you." She begs in her sweetest voice. _

_Mrs. Hanson sighs when suddenly her husband and the sitter walks in. "Honey, our daughter wants to come along." She chuckles. _

_"You know that's not gonna happen." Her father says in a serious tone. He turns to the gentleman and smiles. "There's money on the kitchen table, along with snacks and drinks. Our numbers are posted on the refrigerator door in case something comes up. We'll be home in a few hours, and make sure Tori cleans her room." _

_He smiles and winks at the little blonde. "No problem, Mr. Hanson. It's all taken care of. We are going to have lots of fun, aren't we?"_

_Tori glares at him as she hides behind her mother's back. His eyes were so wicked, so deceiving, there was no way to turn away from it and feel safe afterwards. But Tori knew she could no longer hide from the fear. He will always be there, watching her every move, as her parents remain oblivious to his kindness and motives to what he's really after. It sure wasn't the money. "We'll be going now." _

_"B-But---" _

_"Behave, Tori." Mr. Hanson points a finger at her as he and his wife exit out the house with a goodbye-flying kiss. The little girl begins to panic as she slowly turns herself around to face the man. He folds his arms and grins wickedly at her. _

_"Well it's just you and me tonight, cutie. One word, and I'll make sure you'll never see your parents ever again." _

_"NOOOOO!" _

* * *

Hunter, Dustin, Shane, Cam, and Mr. Smith were situated in a round table, laughing away with a few jokes and memories he end up sharing to the group about Hunter when he was just a baby. The guys were having late lunch at an Italian and French restaurant as they wait for a guest before taking their orders. Dustin takes a quick glance of his watch, and noticed an hour as already passed since they first arrived. "Dude, I wonder what's taking Tori so long." He grumbled impatiently while scratching the back of his head. "I'm starving. Can we just start without her?"

Hunter shrugs. "I can't argue with that."

"About this Tori girl," Mr. Smith starts off out of curiosity, "I can see that you're all very close, but since Tori is the only female in this picture, did any of you guys ever dated her?"

Dustin and Shane immediately choked on their water as all eyes directly turn to them. "Well, I guess one of us did." Cam murmured with a grin.

Hunter wrinkles his forehead suspiciously. "I had a feeling one of you guys dated her." He smirks. "So which one of you did?" Dustin and Shane exchange worried glances once the question was brought up. "Come on. It's time to let it all out."

The goofball sighs. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you what happened." Everyone in the table all stared at him intently, waiting nosily as ever. "It was this dude right here."

Shane gasps once a finger was pointed at him. "Hey! You dated her too!"

Cam arches his brow surprisingly. "Both of you did?!"

The two lowered their heads in embarassment as they sink down on the chairs. "Well, it's uhh kind of complicated." Dustin stammers nervously. "You see umm...I had this huge crush on Tori since pre-school, and we didn't actual get together till like 8th grade." Cam makes another stunning face. '8 grade?!' He thought it was a fairly young age to start dating, especially when he didn't start going out till college, but that didn't exactly work out perfectly. "But anyway, we broke up because she just wanted to be friends. So, then we entered high school together as freshmen, and that's where Shane comes along."

"Yeah, and uhh let's not go there." He wanted to ignored another subject and move on to a new one. "You could figure out what happens after that."

Hunter laughs. "And you all managed to be the best of friends. How nice."

"Yeah. Well, Cam had a crush on her at one point." Dustin added while winking towards his direction. The computer wiz gives him the evil eye in return. He knew that was coming sooner or later as their attention were now drawn on him.

"Really, Cam?" Hunter nudges his shoulder. "You had a thing for Tori?"

He grunted. "So? She has a good heart, not to mention utterly gorgeous."

"Dude. Dude." Dustin scoffed excitedly. "Isn't that weird? All of us had a thing for Tori at one point."

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, except for me though."

"I wouldn't say that." Shane winks.

The dirty blonde raises one brow. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, dude. Don't you see a pattern here?" Dustin observes critically. "First it was me, Shane, Cam, and Blake. It all means one thing. You're next, man."

Hunter blurts out in hysteric laughter. "You're kidding right?"

Shane leans back on the chair and folds his arms. "Don't tell me you never looked at Tori and say to yourself how good she looks."

"Okay, I already know she's beautiful but I'm not crazy about her unlike you guys were." He chuckles. "Or shallow."

Cam rejected the comment with a cold glare. "I am not shallow."

The guys sat down in silence, staring carefully at the dirty blonde and studying him as if they were figuring out some kind of plan. Annoyed with their awkward behavior, Hunter tried to avoid their presense but somehow he couldn't. "I give it a month." Dustin blurts out.

"Nah. More like a week."

"Whoa. Whoa. What are you guys getting into?" Hunter questions in bewilderment.

Mr. Smith smirks. "Son, they think you'll like Tori sooner or later."

"But that's just crazy!"

"Want to bet on it?" Shane grins.

Hunter stares at him disapprovingly. "NO! That's just way too easy."

"Hey, if you think you can win it, then there should be no problem on your part right?"

Dustin nods. "Yeah. Come on, man. What do you got to lose?"

He thought about it for a brief moment and nods. As ridiculous the bet sounds, Hunter could use some cash; easy cash that is. And plus, he knew for sure he was going to win. Hunter has never looked at Tori as more than a friend before, nor would he ever want to, which gives him the advantage of winning. 'I got this.' He thought with a grin. The dirty blonde faces Shane and nods. "Fine. You're on." They closed off the deal with a friendly, competitive handshake.

* * *

"Hey guys." Everyone looks up as the blonde rushes inside the restaurant right after Mr. Smith excused himself to go to the bathroom. She walked in with her hair soak and wet, barely well prepared for the day. It has been a week later since the accident, and her arm has never felt better than before. "Sorry I'm late." Tori takes an empty seat next to Dustin and Shane as all eyes remained fixed on her. She slowly looks up at the guys and figured they wanted an explanation. Tori decides to play dumb with them. "What?"

Cam sighs. "Well, that took you long enough. Where have you been?"

"I overslept."

The guys exchange looks. "You overslept?"

Tori sighs. "Yeah. I'm having those nightmares again." She pursed her lips while fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers just thinking about it.

"Nightmares?" Dustin questions worriedly. "Like what, Tor?"

"It's nothing important. So where is your father?" Tori faces Hunter while shifting her body towards his direction on the chair. "You kept going on and on about him yesterday. Seems like you two are getting close."

He smiles. "Yeah. I mean despite his history records, he turns out to be a really cool dad. He even does motorcross!"

"No way!" Dustin exclaims happily. "That's totally awesome!"

"Yeah. We're going riding later. You think maybe you want to tag along with us?"

He nods. "Sure, man. Count me in."

"Alright." The two shared a quick high five when suddenly Mr. Smith arrives from the men's room. He approaches the table and noticed a person was added to the party. He fixed his white dress shirt a bit to remove the wrinkles before joining the group.

"Hey there." Mr. Smith clears his throat out as he extends a friendly hand towards the lovely blonde. "You must be Tori."

She looks up and returns the greeting with a warm smile. "Hello, Mr. Smith. It's nice to finally meet you." Tori brings her hand out and shakes it when suddenly a sudden gasp escape her lips. She shuts her eyes as a sharp jolt entered her body. While trying to escape another memory trance, the picture of her terrifying dream came into view once again.

_"Ow! Let go of me!" Tori struggles to release herself from the man's grip once she tried escaping out of the house. He was pulling onto her wrist when she refuses to touch his bare chest. "Go away! I hate you!" She screams from the top of her lungs. He grins as he blocks her way from the front door and came walking towards her direction, ready to put his hands on her. _

"NO!" Tori snaps out of it and noticed she was still holding hands with Mr. Smith. She looks up at him and immediately pulls her hand back away in a flash. The guys all gave each other quizzical stares, and concern for Tori. Something was obviously not right as Tori and Mr. Smith stare at each other carefully. Hunter's father, however, felt confused along with the others due to the way she reacted. It was a random, unexpected occurrence that never happened before and it made the guys question themselves after witnessing such odd behavior.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Smith asks worriedly.

Tori remains stunned with her eyes fixated on him, and mouth slightly open. She found herself off to her own world until Dustin snapped a few fingers to get her attention. Tori shook her head and turns to him. "Huh?"

The goofball arches his brow. "What's wrong with you?" He questions anxiously. "Why are you looking at Mr. Smith like that?"

Tori sighs. "N-Nothing." She placed a hand on her forehead and takes a deep breath to soothe her nerves. "Sorry, Mr. Smith. You just reminded me of someone that's all."

He nods with the concern look in his eyes. "It's okay as long as you're alright..."

She chuckles. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just--" Tori trails off as she takes one good look at him. "I swear you look so familiar. But maybe I'm just going crazy."

Hunter snorted. "Yeah. Probably."

Tori glares at him. "You know, I should go."

"You don't have to." Mr. Smith insisted.

She forces a weak smile. "Thanks, but I have some errands to run anyway. I'll umm...see you guys later. Bye."

"Tor?" Dustin, Shane, Cam, and Hunter all turned around as they watch their blonde friend walk out the door. All eyes then shift over to Mr. Smith as he sat there, bewildered as they were. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Later on in that day towards sunset, Hunter, Dustin, and Mr. Smith arrived at the track to have some fun before heading on home. This was a good way to take their minds off of things, including Tori's odd behavior towards Mr. Smith but somehow, the guys managed to forget all about it and figured it was just one of those days girls have whenever it was their time of the month. They raced a few laps around the track until Mr. Smith led them off into the woods. Hunter and Dustin trailed off not too far behind, until Mr. Smith got carried away and became a distant figure. The duo tried to keep a steady pace to prevent themselves from losing him, but eventually he became too far off. Once they made a full stop in the middle of the woods, Hunter and Dustin removed the helmets off their heads and began breathing heavily.

"Dude, I hate to admit this, but your old man can ride. Better than you even!" Dustin added with a chuckle. Hunter ignored the comment and looks off to their surroundings to see where he headed off to.

"Hopefully he doesn't get lost." He says worriedly.

The former Yellow Wind Ranger scoffs. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Race you back to the track!" Dustin pulled on his helmet and prepares to take off. Hunter grins as he follows him behind.

In the meantime, once the two arrived at the track, they parked on a nearby hill and stared off into the distant skies. It was already dark out; hardly any clouds blocking the shining bright stars and the full moon. It was a lovely view as Dustin and Hunter enjoy the cool light breeze being pressed gently against their faces. They were off to their own world until the thought of his father being gone for quite awhile worried him. "I think we should go back there." Hunter suggested with full concern. Dustin agreed to help him.


	7. Darkest Secrets Unfold

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been real busy, but here's the next chapter!! Enjoy, folks and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

**"Darkest Secrets Unfold"**

An hour has passed, and yet there was no sign of Mr. Smith. Hunter and Dustin came to a conclusion where they've checked everywhere and the long night was getting late. But they weren't going to stop there regardless of how tired they were when Hunter decided to split up and search some more. Once they parted ways, Dustin headed over to the track once again as the dirty blonde took a route that led to Mr. Smith's home. As Hunter rode down on a narrow, darkened street for about fifteen minutes, he found the dirt bike parked in front of his father's home not too far away from where he was. Relieved to see it, he got off his bike and placed it against a nearby tree. He noticed the front door was slightly open, and lights flickering weakly through the windows. Without hesitation, Hunter jumped over the fence and ran across the lawn until he reached the porch. Once he was standing in front of the door, he knocked on it a few times before walking in. "Hello?" He peered his head inside and slowly opens the door wider. "Ed? Are you here?" Hunter circled in place when suddenly he heard vague moaning sounds coming from the other room. He immediately turns around and walked to where it was coming from. "Ed?" Hunter swung the door open and found his father sitting on a grand, tattered chair with an icepack placed over his head. Hunter's eyes grew larger as he went up to him and noticed a black eye and a split lip that has blood flowing from his mouth. "Oh my God. What happened?" He questions worriedly--coming to his aid.

Mr. Smith grunted in pain. "Oh it's nothing, son. Just ran into a little accident that's all." Hunter wasn't exactly convinced with his answer. In the condition he was in, Hunter knew he somehow got beaten up.

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"It's no big deal."

"But Dad, you're hurt!" He retorts as Mr. Smith look up surprisingly. Hunter, too, was surprised himself but he truly meant what he said with no regrets. The two have grown closer this past week and to actually hear the word 'DAD' come out from his son's mouth meant a whole lot to him.

He smiles. "If I tell you what happened, you have to promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

Hunter groans reluctantly at his wishes. It felt odd to see how at ease he was despite injuries that nearly killed him. "That's not an option. You have to tell me."

He smirks without acknowledging the seriousness in his voice. "Oh boy, you are just like your mother. Stubborn as ever."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Dad. Tell me who did this to you."

Mr. Smith sighs deeply. "Okay. Fine. I uhh...w-was ambushed."

"Ambushed?!" He gasps. "By who?"

"I don't know who it is! All I know is that once I lost you, I turned back around when suddenly this vicious woman came out of nowhere from behind and started beating the crap out of me. And the wierd thing is, she didn't take anything. I mean, I thought she wanted something, but unfortunately, all she was after was to make sure my face was flat on the ground."

"Do you have any idea how she looks like?"

"No."

Hunter nods. "That's it." He lifted himself from off the ground as if he was getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father questions suspiciously.

"I'm going to find out who did this to you, and make her pay."

"But I told you--"

"Dad," Hunter interrupted his sentence, "I got this. What she did is not right, and I'm not gonna sit here and watch it happen again, k?" As he turns to the corner and exits out the door, Mr. Smith looks off to his direction and grins maliciously.

* * *

Hunter worked his way backwards as he got on the bike and entered a neighborhood on the other side of his home. He grabs a cell phone and quickly dials Dustin's number. The dirty blonde filled him in with everything that happened and told him it was alright to go on home now. As Hunter rode down the street in hopes to find a clue of some sort that had to do with his father's ambush attack, he passed my Tori's house and noticed her front door was wide open. He stopped on the middle of the road and became aware of furniture, such as a wooden chair, was possibly thrown out from the shattered windows. Troubled by the things that's been happening lately, Hunter immediately got off his bike and dashed towards the inside of Tori's home. Once he stepped foot in the livingroom, he found Tori balled up with her knees agains her chin, and sobbing uncontrollably on the floor next to a corner.

"Tor?" He softly called out to her while getting on one knee, as she slowly meets his gaze. Her eyes were swollen from endless tears, and filled with horror. He could feel her lips trembling along with the rest of her body once she threw her arms around his neck. She suddenly felt relieved, and safe around him as she continues to cry on his shoulder. Puzzled with her depressing behavior, Hunter began stroking her hair at ease, providing as much comfort as she needed. He pulls away and stares right into her eyes sincerely. "What happened here?"

She struggles to answer between relentless sobs. "I c-can't tell you, Hunter."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then what the hell happened?!"

"I can't tell you!" She screamed as she burst out in tears. "He can't hurt me. I wouldn't let him."

He arches his brow once she accidentally spilled out a few things that were meant to keep unsaid. "Him? Who are you talking about?" Tori refuses to say another word after that. From then on, Hunter knew she was hiding something. First, his father was attacked, and now Tori. 'This isn't right.' He thought as he turns his gaze over to her. Hunter sighs. "Tori, I know we don't see eye to eye, but you have to learn to trust me. Let me help you."

"You can't, Hunter!" Her abrupt response made him jump. "No one can..."

"If you just let me try--"

"NO!" She snaps. "It's just too hard okay!" Tori scurried to her feet and brushed past Hunter towards her room. He followed the blonde behind, but she slammed the door right in front of him. Hunter rest his head against the door and sighs.

"Tori, open the door." There was no answer. He twisted the doorknob but found it lock. "Look, I want to help you. Sometimes the best way to get over your problems is to talk to someone about it. In fact, remember that one time when we talked about my father and you told me to give him a chance? Well I did and thanks to you, I felt like I have a Dad to look up to again."

Tori listened carefully from the other side and sighed deeply. "That was a mistake."

"What was that?" Hunter didn't manage to comprehend her last statement when suddenly the door creaked open. He stepped inside and spotted Tori sitting solemnly on her bed. He pursed his lips and took a seat right next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

She looks down and held on tightly to her stuffed toy dolphin. "I never told anyone my deep dark secret before; not even my parents."

He nods. "If I tell you mine, would you exchange it for yours?"

Tori shrug her shoulders. "It depends. I dreamed about my secret nearly ever night and I wake up every morning thinking It was already over, but I just learned it was only the beginning."

He sighs. "Well, I can never forgive myself for what I've done." The sound of his voice made Tori quiver as she looks up at him with deepest concern. "In high school, I was always pressured by other kids. I've tried to fit in with cliques but I was never good enough. So I've tried and tried till this one kid introduced me to drugs. I wanted to be a part of something, and once I was accepted I couldn't let it go. Once I took my first drug, I was already part of the group. Anyway, I started smoking weed with a group of druggies and after awhile I became extremely addicted to it. I didn't have a job or anything and I needed the money to buy myself more of the substance. That's when I came by to this one girl in my Chemistry class who was selling them, not through money but for sex." Tori listens sympathetically to his story as a single tear rolled down one side of her cheek. "We both wanted something so badly, and in this case, she wanted to get laid and I wanted the drug. So we did it. Two months later, I found out that she was pregnant. I hardly knew this girl, and she was only 16."

"Oh God." Tori gasps as she places a hand over her mouth.

"We were both young, and she wanted to get an abortion. But I wouldn't let her. It was just wrong!" The thought made Hunter angry as he looks at Tori and regained back his cool. "Anyway, we didn't know what to do. Both of our parents were completely blown away with what we've done. And you know the worst part about it is? I failed the people who adopted me, and gave me a life, and this is how I repay them." Hunter averts from her gaze shamefully, holding back his tears. On the other hand, Tori felt nothing for him but remorse. She always thought of him as a dark and brooding kind of guy who could be quite a jerk, but in all honesty, she had no idea who he really is. And to find out the things he regretted the most in his life gave her a different perspective of him. Not because of Hunter's mistake, but the fact that he was open up to the one person he perhaps liked the least. This made Tori feel overwhelmed to see a sensitive and soft side of Hunter that she has yet to learn about.

"Grace's parents eventually talked her out of getting an abortion, so she went through it." Hunter stammered as he resumes back on the story. "It was a tough pregnancy for her--for the both of us. Once the school found out that Grace was pregnant, she was forbidden to go back and pursue the education she always wanted. That's when her parents decided home schooling was the way to keep her educated. During the process, I end up going to therapy for my drug addiction."

Tori places a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "You did the right thing, Hunter. Getting help is what you needed."

He looks down and heaves another sigh. For a moment he stayed quiet as the memory slowly sinks in and brings back the agonizing pain that's been tearing his life apart ever since. When Hunter was about to say something, he paused for a second and glances out the open window. After recollecting his thoughts, he turns back to Tori and noticed her hand was placed on top of his. She had the most concern look on her face, which made him feel guilty to share his secret. However, the fear in her eyes that was once there disappeared and what is left is worry.

"To make the long story short, Grace and the baby died after she gave birth. During her pregnancy, she's been drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. Things that Grace was forbidden to do, but she was stubborn! Depressed! Angry! And look what happened." Hunter's voice cracked as tears stream down his cheeks. "It's all my fault that two innocent souls died, and I can never forgive myself for it."

"But Hunter--"

"No butts, Tor! None of this would have happened, if it weren't for me!" He yells furiously. "But no, I put myself first. I wanted to fit in and belong. That's all I ever wanted, but unfortunately, I turned to the wrong people and in the end, all I did was hurt the people I love. My parents wouldn't even look at me after what happened! At one point, I remember Blake feeling ashamed of having me as a brother. That hurts so much, Tor. You know, I look at myself in the mirror everyday hoping to never see the person I was back then but I can never surpassed what I've done."

"But you've changed Hunter." Tori assures him. "You're not that person anymore."

"What do you know?" He questions all of a sudden. "You don't know anything about me."

She sighs. "You're right, I don't know anything about you. At least not that much, but I know the kind of person you could be. Don't let the past determine your true values."

"What values do I have? I'm everything you say I am, and after this conversation is over, you're gonna think differently about me. Worst perhaps."

"Not true!" She exclaims. "I'm glad you told me all this. I know it's hard to open up to someone that you're not exactly close to, especially when it's something this deep, but it means a lot that you could trust me on this one without ever questioning yourself. And I don't think differently about you, Hunter. In fact, I have more respect for you than ever." Tori looks down to catch her breath. Hunter raises his brow, surprised with her response. He was afraid to tell her--to anyone at least for the only people that knew were his deceased parents, Blake, and Grace's family. It's been six years, and the memory remains clear in his head. "Now it's my turn." Tori whispers as a nervous sigh escape from her lips. Hunter could easily tell that she was ill at ease. She had her head tilt to the side, and eyes wandering on the floor. The blonde began fiddling with the fins of her stuff dolphin nervously, trying to find the right words to start off with.

"My parents hired different babysitters to watch out for me when I was a little girl. Many quitted on me due to scheduling problems and the fact that I was an obnoxious little kid." She smiled a bit as Hunter releases a small chuckle at the statement. "Well anyway, my parents began working overtime, so they needed someone who was willing to sleepover till they come back the next morning. That's when they hired this man." There was a long paused after her last sentenced as she trails off to recollect her thoughts. Hunter sensed that she stopped for a reason. He noticed her lips moving with no words coming out of it, and her eyes beaming on the floor. Once Tori came back to the real world, she hesitated to look back but found sudden comfort in Hunter's appearance. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep long breath. "T-The guy--" Tori trembles nervously. "H-He would put his hands on me. I tell him to stop several times, but he threatened to hurt me!" Tears begin to form in her sea blue eyes. The dirty blonde sighs as he nears himself closer to her and took out a strand of hair away from her pale, and distraught face.

"Oh no, Tori." Hunter whispers sadly as a look of disapproval plaster all over his face. He felt sick, and appalled by the jerk that tormented her life; the vile acts made him feel tremendously angry.

In the meantime, Tori struggles to continue as she parted her lips and let out a sobbing cry. "The bottom line is, I was sexually molested by this man. And I--" Her voice cracked once more. Hunter stares sincerely at the hurt Tori and becomes sympathetic with her despair.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Or your parents?" He questions curiously in an angered tone.

"Because I was scared, Hunter. He threatened to kill my parents, and himself for that matter." Tori exclaims as her whole body begins to shiver in fright. "Not only that, but the secret would destroy my parents. Do you have any idea how much it would hurt them? I didn't want my parents to think that they failed me." She broke out and swallowed down her tears.

Tori's secret made Hunter completely speechless. After sharing her past, he didn't know what to think or what to say in return. He watched her cry it all out until she got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, and all was left were uncontrollable sobs. Hunter slowly wraps his arm around her as she collapsed and buried her face into his chest. "Shh..." He whispers calmly while stroking the back of her head. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Tori gradually pulls away from Hunter's embrace and quickly wiped her tears away. "Can you stay here with me tonight?" She asks almost pleadingly. "I don't want to be alone after what happened."

He nods in agreement. "Of course. Hey, Tor?"

"Hmm?"

"This guy…do you have any idea how he looks like?"

She bit her lip and transits herself down to memory lane the day before when she had a conversation with Hunter. Something important was mentioned during their little talk, and it reminded her so much, which made her hesitate a bit to answer his question.

_"He is totally awesome, Tor! You were right. There's always room for second chances, and you know the best part about it is? So much crap has happened to me in the past; things that you would never imagine. After losing my parents, I thought my life would remain empty forever, but I was wrong. Mr. Smith turned out to be a great person, and he definitely gained my respect not only as a person but as a father." _

"Tori?" Hunter waves a hand in front of her as she snaps out of it with a shake to the head. "Do you remember anything at all?" He asks worriedly.

Tori pursed her lips and stayed in that position for a moment as if she had to think about it before answering. She slowly looks up and in response nodded. "No."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews/Feedback will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	8. Helping Hand

**"Helping Hand" **

Hunter's eyes began to slowly flutter as he could feel the cool morning breeze swept through the broken windows. It was about seven in the morning, and the sun was barely up. Last night, he and Tori watched a few rented movies and ate junk food to keep their minds off of things. He agreed to keep Tori company in her room until she fell sleep, and once she did, he spent the night in the livingroom to watch for intruders. As Hunter rises from the couch, he began folding the blue blanket that was given to him and placed it on top of the pillow. He plans to go to a home depot nearby to purchase supplies and new glass windows to replace the broken ones. But first he went upstairs to check up on Tori and find that she was still fast asleep. 'Wait.' He pauses after he shut the door of Tori's bedroom. 'I can't just leave her here. What if he comes back?' The thought bothered him deeply. After thinking this through, Hunter decides to phone up the company and have the windows delivered to the house.

Once Hunter was washed up and dressed in gray windbreakers and a crimson shirt that went with black long sleeves, he headed back downstairs to make the call. He grabbed the phone book in the kitchen and began dialing a few numbers. Hunter searched for the best product with a decent price, and when he was satisfied, he gave the salesman his credit card number and made the deal. He hung up the phone and decided for a moment to cook some breakfast. He went through several cabinets, and brought out a box of pancake mix. Hunter then opened both the refrigerator and freezer door to get some milk, butter, eggs, frozen waffles, sausages, and bacon. Once he situated everything on the counter, he grabbed a few pans and started cooking on the heated stove.

Meanwhile, as Hunter continued to whip up scrambled eggs and turn over sausages that were turning deliciously brown; he heard a shrilling cry coming from upstairs that brought him to his full attention. His eyes grew larger as he dropped the spatula and ninja streak to Tori's room. "Are you okay?!" He abruptly bust the door open and found the distressed blonde half asleep on her bed. She was sitting upright and wiping the sweat off her forehead. She sighs deeply and nodded in dismay after having another nightmare.

"God I wish this is all over, Hunter. I want the nightmare to stop." She breathes heavily while squeezing onto the pillow tightly.

Hunter bit his lip as he took a seat next to her. "Me too." He whispers. "Me too."

Tori lowers her head down and thinks carefully about the things she saw in her dream. She had several, and a few were vaguely difficult to emphasize. "I woke up a couple of times during the middle of the night, but when I went back to sleep I had a dream about you at one point." She breaks in and casually looks up at him.

He arches his brow. "Oh really?" Hunter had on a small grin, and for some particular reason, he felt special to appear in someone else's dream. He learned from the Bradleys that when someone shows up in your dream, it's because you can't stop thinking about them. This made Hunter wonder about Tori, although he never believed in the idea--especially in the past, he and the blonde could barely stand being in the same room together. But now things have changed. "What about?" He asks attentively.

Tori pleasantly smiles in return. "I saw your face but I couldn't see the little girl you were with. But you seemed happy to be with her. Who knows, it could be the child that you lost." A sudden gasp escape from her lips as Hunter turns away. She didn't realize what was mentioned till she noticed the hurt look on his face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said--"

"It's okay." He cuts her off. "Just as long as you're alright." She forces a weak smile as they sat there in cold silence. In the meantime, Tori could smell something scrumptious that was making her stomach grumble and her mouth water in hunger. She turns to Hunter curiously as small puffs of smoke began entering her room.

"Are you cooking something?"

He stares at Tori wide-eyed. "Oh crap!" The dirty blonde quickly got up and ninja streaked back to the kitchen. Hunter got there in time before the smoke detector even went off but was saddened to see that the sausages were burnt. He groaned angrily as he puts on the cooking gloves, picked up the pan by its hot handles, and tosses the sausages in the waste disposal. Tori appeared moments later inside in her blue robe and smirk.

"You didn't have to do all this you know."

He fried fresh new sausages on the pan and turns around to meet her gaze. "I know, I'm just hungry. You didn't think this was all for you right?" Hunter stated jokingly.

Tori rolls her eyes and exits out the kitchen to change.

* * *

An hour has gone by around the clock, and it wasn't long ago when Tori joined Hunter for breakfast. She wore low cut light blue denim jeans with a white long sleeve shirt that exposed a bit of her stomach. The two sat on opposites side of the table, enjoying the delicious food Hunter surprisingly prepared that morning. Moments later, the doorbell rang. He gulped down his glass of orange juice and excused himself to answer it--hoping it was a delivery for the windows. But when Hunter opened the door, he found Shane and Dustin standing on the doorway instead.

"Oh. Hey, guys." He greeted them awkwardly as the duo exchange odd glances. They were amazingly surprised to see Hunter; ususally because he only comes over with the rest of the guys, but in this case, he was alone in Tori's house.

"Dude, what happened here?" Dustin asks curiously. "Why are there furniture out on the lawn?" Hunter just shrugged pitifully to avoid the question. He looked away when he spotted Shane giving him the look.

"Yeah, and uhh what are _you_ doing here?"

He groans irritably, knowing what was in the skaterboy's mind. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" He smirks. "I could already smell the money."

Hunter scoffs at his response. "Don't get your hopes up. It's not like that."

Dustin scratches the back of his head, trying to figure out what just happened. "Dude, I am so lost."

Suddenly, the door opened wide as they all turn their heads to Tori. She stood next to Hunter and forces a smile at their unexpected appearance. "Oh hey. Umm come in, guys."

Shane stopped Dustin from walking as he raised his arm up across his chest. "What, dude?"

"Do you mind telling us what's going on first?" He asks facing the two blondes.

Tori and Hunter exchange glances. "We're just training." The former Blue Wind Ranger replies straightforwardly with a smile. "But I guess it got out of hand, don't you think?" She nudges Hunter's shoulder.

He nods. "Oh yeah. Sure. Uh huh. Definitely." There was uncertainty in his voice.

Puzzled, Shane and Dustin arched their eyebrows in unison. "Right...and why were you guys training here?"

Tori turns to an angle so she could face Hunter. She stared at him blankly while mouthing a few words to him so the others wouldn't noticed. He wasn't able to comprehend but he figured she wanted him to say something. "I don't know. We were at the umm woods...and uhh...she ninja streaked here and I j-just followed." Hunter stuttered nervously. "Yup. That's how we got here."

Dustin let out a sudden chuckle. "Oh man. You two amaze me."

"Yeah. Weird." Shane thought. "Uhh...I guess we'll leave you two alone then."

"You don't have to go." Tori reassures them before they headed out. "I'm actually glad you guys here. There's no competition what-so-ever and it's getting completely boring."

Dustin laughs as Hunter glares at her direction coldly. Although Tori was making the whole thing up, he knew he had to somehow play along to make the story seem real. "Dude, she told you!" The airhead blurts out.

"You're not gonna let her get away with that right?" Shane smirks for his amusement.

"Pshh. You kidding? Of course not, I was holding back yah know."

Tori rolls her eyes. "Oh please. I don't want to hear anymore of that 'I don't hit girls' or 'I'm going easy on you' crap." She stated in a mocking tone. "It's getting real old."

"Speaking of old, we just saw your old man walking not too far from here. I think he's looking for you, dude."

Hunter's eyes widen as if a bullet struck him. "Ah shoot!" He places a hand over his forehead in utter disbelief. "I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Shane asks as he watches Hunter buries his face in hand. "And dude...you're like totally freaking out, man."

"My Dad, h-he was attacked last night and I swore to him that I'll come back until I found the person that did this to him." Tori looks away.

"Attacked?!" Dustin shrieks surprisingly. "B-But how? He told us he had bike trouble and stumbled over a branch."

Shane nods. "Yup."

Hunter arches his brow. "You sure? I swore I heard him say--" He lost his train of thought and sighs. It has been a long, hectic day and Hunter could barely think straight. "Perhaps I heard him wrong." He thought. "Anyway, do you know which direction he went to?"

"Well It looked as if he was heading out to the beach."

"The beach?" Hunter questions bewilderedly. "Why would he be going there?"

Dustin shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm starved." He rubbed his grumbling stomach to show how hungry he was. "You don't mind if I get something to eat do you, Tor?"

"Tori?" He called the second time as they all turned around and find that the blonde beauty was no longer standing behind them. The guys looked up at the flight of stairs and heard the door of her bedroom close.

* * *

"Hey, Bradley!" One of Blake's many friends that worked for Factor Blue, Jesse entered the locker room with an envelope in hand. "She finally wrote to me, man." The brown head showed the letter to Blake with a huge smile on his face as the star rider briefly schemes through it.

"Who? Regina?"

Jesse nods. "Yup! She's waiting for me back home. I'm visiting her next week!"

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you, bro." Blake pats him on the back as he puts on his motorcross gear and prepares for another race in about fifteen minutes. Just then he thought about Tori. "Hey...umm, anything for me?" He asks expectantly. Blake sighs once Jesse nodded in dismay.

"Nope. Sorry, man."

"That's okay. I should've known."

Jesse frowned on his behalf. "Look, it's been almost a year since you broke it off with Tori. I thought you moved on by now."

"I know...I just can't stop thinking about her that's all." Blake sighed. Jesse heard his story many times before and he felt bad for the guy. The two were inseparable and deeply in love with one another, or so he heard. Weeks before Blake left for Factor Blue, he finally had the courage to tell Tori how he felt and how much he wanted her. Luckily, she felt the exact same way. Tori and Blake spent the next two weeks and a half going out--doing whatever there is to do in Blue Bay Harbor as a happy couple; and for only a short amount of time, it was quite obvious to everyone that they were certainly much in love. Once he left for the summer, they would write each other letters every day and keep in touch as much as possible despite their busy schedules. However, once they lost contact for three whole months, Blake comes back and sadly, ended the off and on long-distance relationship with Tori. Till this day, it's been nearly a year and the two haven't spoken one word. Blake has lost his first love, and whenever he comes upon other riders talking about their girlfriends, he finds himself alone and longing to be with her. It wasn't too long ago when Blake realized he made a regretful and stupid mistake.

"So..." Jesse spoke up after lingering in silence. "What are you planning to do for that one month break?" He asks curiously.

Blake looks up at him and smiles, knowing exactly the first thing he was going to do. "I'm going home to Blue Bay Harbor." He pauses for a brief moment as Jesse waits impatiently for him to finish.

"Okay. And?"

He smiles. "What else man? I'm going to do whatever it takes to win her back."

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tune for the next chapter and don't forget to review!


	9. Afraid To Lose

**"Afraid To Lose"**

It's been two months now and just a couple of weeks ago, Tori has just started her senior year in Blue Bay Harbor University. Besides surfing and giving Hazel free lessons, Tori visited the Wind Ninja Academy during her last few days of summer to check up on her students and their new Sensei who will be taking her place for the time being. As of now, Tori's main priority was to get through one more year of college before graduating with her class, but that didn't stop the blonde from going out to the water for there was always time for surfing. On the other hand, Tori remained silent from revealing the identity that wounded her childhood life. The secret was kept between her and Hunter only, and neither of them mentioned one word about it ever since. However, there were times when she wanted to tell him but the longer she waited, the harder it has gotten and as the days go by, she painfully watches Hunter and Mr. Smith draw closer together like father and son. Every time Hunter invites her out for a bite to eat or catch a movie with his father Tori had to come up with an excuse not to. Ever since Mr. Smith tried breaking into her house and recreate the past months ago, she had to avoid eye contact or any involvement with him. The farther she is from Mr. Smith, the better and so far it's been normal.

Despite her troubles, Tori and Hunter acted more like best friends for the last few months and it's been overwhelming for the others to see how closer they have gotten. Although they weren't _supposedly_ romantically involved, Shane and Dustin sensed a bit of an attraction between the two, but said nothing about it. They would be seen together most of the time, whether it was racing at the track or Hunter watching Tori surf from afar. Whatever it is, Shane and Dustin feel there is something going on. It was as if Tori and Hunter share something in common that created a bond strong enough to wipe out the differences and negativity they used to have with one another. Not only were the two getting along, but they were also supporting one another. It was about a few days ago when Tori dropped by at the Thunder Ninja Academy as a guest to reveal the Wind Ninja ways to his students. They were trilled to have her there, especially when they requested a battle between the two former rangers. Hunter indeed had more experience, but admitted afterwards that Tori did put up a great fight...for a girl, he would add jokingly. The following day, Hunter cheered Tori on at the beach and received a free lesson himself on surfing. They would fool around a few times and waste a good wave, but then he felt ecstatic once he got on the board and successfully rode one.

With the two spending an awfully long time together, Shane and Dustin couldn't help but question themselves. Was it possible for two people who can't seem to stand being in the same room together could somehow be secretly and romantically involved?

The thought returned through Dustin's head as he watches Tori and Hunter enter Storm Chargers just moments before he began working on a line of dirt bikes that needed fixing. He smiles towards their direction as they approach him on the counter. "Hey. What's up, guys?"

Tori learned foreword and groans, rather indolently. "I have this huge math test tomorrow that I haven't even studied for yet. If I do horrible on this, I'll probably lose my A."

"Ha! Sucks to be you." Hunter laughs playfully as she gives him the evil eye.

"I should go home and study. There are so many formulas to learn." Complained the blonde. "See you guys, later." She waves her hand overhead before exiting the store. Hunter stares at her direction and frowns.

"You're boring!" He shouted, and sighs once she disappeared. Hunter looks up as soon as he heard Dustin chuckle from behind. "What?" He shot a glance at him. "What's so funny?"

He smirks. "Nothing, dude." His head moved slightly to the side. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh come on. What is it?" Hunter curiously asks. He wasn't going to let Dustin shrug it off as he looks up and gives him a suspicious grin. The look was beginning to irritate him completely. "Dude!"

"Okay. Okay." He chuckles. "I'll tell you, but it's really not a big deal—well, maybe to you but--"

Hunter folds his arms, and beams coldly at his friend. "Spill."

"It's you and Tori." Dustin answers somewhat amusingly. The dirty blonde arches his brow as he tries to figure out the humor behind it.

"Okay...what about me and Tori?"

He scoffs. "Oh come on, dude. You two are practically like this." Dustin crosses his fingers to show him what he meant. However, he could tell by his expression that Hunter was still lost.

"Huh?"

Dustin growl as he grabs the red toolbox from underneath the counter. When he wasn't looking, Hunter quickly glances out the window. "Let's put it this way. A few months ago you purchased and fixed Tori's windows, you accompany her at the beach while she's surfing, you invite her to grab a bite to eat or catch a movie during the weekends, and even invite her to go riding with you whenever your Dad and I aren't around."

Hunter nods weakly. "Okay...and you're point exactly is???"

"My point is, it feels like only yesterday when you and Tori constantly argue and make fun of each other."

He chuckles at the obvious. "We still do, Dustin."

"I know, but it's different. You have this--this sudden connection with Tori; one that Shane and I have with her. I mean, lately she's been coming to you and not us."

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" He snaps. "Of course not. It's great to see you two get along so well. I'm just surprised to see a sudden change in Tori when she's with you. I mean months ago we all felt that she was hiding something; something that's been bothering her. And now, she seems happier than ever and more relaxed." He added.

Hunter looks down and sighs deeply. At that moment he thought about Tori's deep dark secret. "I hope you're not looking at it the wrong way. If you think I'm attracted to her, well...I'm n-not." Hunter stammers as he tries to keep a straight face. "She's been through a lot, and I just want to be there for her. You know, to make up lost time. When we first met we didn't exactly started off real well, and I want to fix it before it's too late."

"So that's it?" Dustin questions quite expectantly. "So nothing is going on between you two?"

Hunter nodded in dismay. "Nope. We're just good friends."

"Wow." Dustin felt surprised, and yet embarrassed to learn that he was wrong about them. "To be honest with you, dude...Shane, Cam, and I thought there was something going on..."

Hunter chuckles. "I should've known that you guys were going to think that." He turns around and looks out the door. "Anyway, I uhh...got to go. My Dad probably needs my help at the house. So we're going riding later? You and me?"

Dustin nods. "Sure, man. I'll meet you at the track by five."

"Alright. Cool. Later."

"Wait!" Hunter stops halfway to the door and turns back around. "There's something else I have to tell you now that I know there's nothing going on between you and Tori. Thank God. She doesn't know yet. We thought we should surprise her. She's gonna be so stoked and so are you!"

He wrinkles his forehead. "What is it?"

Dustin smiles. "It's Blake. He's coming back."

* * *

**f l a s h b a c k **

_"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Tori breaks the kiss as she abruptly pushes Hunter away from her face. He stumbled a bit backwards, but was able to regain his balance. _

_"Hold on, Tor." He raises his hands up defensively. "Let me explain."_

_"EXPLAIN?!" She shrieks while punching his shoulders and pushing him some more. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY?!" Her voice projected in a furious tone. Hunter jerked his head back for he has never seen Tori this angry before. "How can you take this simple bonding friendship moment as an invitation to just kiss me?! HOW COULD YOU?!" _

_"Tori, I'm sorry. It was an impulse."_

_"SORRY?!" She yells out. "That's it?! An impulse?! Do you even realize what Blake would think about all this?! HUH?!"_

_Hunter rolls his eyes. "A kiss is just a kiss, Tor." _

_"YEAH, BETWEEN YOU AND ME! I can't believe you had the nerve to do that!" _

_"Can you calm down, please? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. This is me, you know. Hunter, who acts first and thinks later. Now that I think about it, I take it all back." Tori glares evilly at him as the two went back inside his truck without saying another word. He turned on the ignition and sighs as they stood there in awkward silence. "So I can tell by your angry silence that you're not speaking to me anymore." _

_She puts on her seatbelt and stares angrily at him. "NOPE." _

_He scoffs. "Fine." _

___"FINE."_

_

* * *

_

In the meantime, Tori sneakily waited at the back of Storm Chargers where she parked her blue van. She smiles as soon as Hunter finally walked out and waved her hands up in the air, signaling him to come on over. "Gosh, what took you so long? I was about to go in there and kidnap you myself. But then again we wouldn't want Dustin to suspect something, now do we?" Tori smiles flirtatiously as she reaches her arm out to Hunter and pulled him in for a sincere and passionate kiss. He returned the favor by parting her tender lips with his tongue, making Tori go rampant. She begins to lose her self-control as he lifted the blonde up and situated her on the hood of the van. Suddenly, a thought interrupted their intimate moment as Hunter breaks off the kiss and looks down solemnly.

"What's the matter?" Tori asks with a worried look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

He looks up at her and sighs. "Dustin and the guys are beginning to suspect something is going on between us." Hunter vaguely responds.

Her eyes grew larger at the thought. "What?!" She gasps.

"Well it's obvious, Tor."

"What did you say?"

Hunter stalled a bit as he lifted himself up on the van next to her. "I denied it all. It's been already a week, and they're going to find out the truth sooner or later. We can't live with our lives hiding forever."

"Okay, fine. Let them find out the truth themselves. We don't have to tell them anything. In the meantime, this is just between you and me." Tori smiles as she leaned against his shoulder and rested her head on it.

"There's more."

Tori pulled away and faces him seriously, agitated whenever Hunter had to ruin the moment with more news that could possibly make matters worst. "What?"

"It's Blake."

The sound of his name became a distant memory, and although everyone knew he was her first love, it made her feel angry whenever Hunter mentions him. Not only did it reminded her of the day Blake broke her heart, but it also reminded the many good times they shared together. "Oh God. Here we go again." She broke in with an exasperated groan before Hunter could even finish. "When are you gonna accept the fact that I'm completely over him? You're the one that I want to be with."

"It's not that, Tor."

"Then what is it?" She begins to lose her patience.

He pauses for a moment--noticing the aggravating tone in her voice. He didn't want to cause any more problems, nor give the blonde even more stress than she's already in, but he felt it was best if she knew, although he wasn't supposed to say anything. "Blake is coming back here to Blue Bay Harbor for a month."

Tori's eyes widens as she jumps off from her van and onto the pavement. "No way." She whispers breathlessly. "It can't be..."

He nods. "Yes way. He'll be arriving in a few days according to Dustin, maybe even sooner if he gets an earlier flight." Hunter looks on as Tori begins pacing back and forth anxiously.

"My God, this can't be happening..." She stops and covers her face under total stress. "You know what this means?" Tori brushes her hair back; nearly in the verge of tears. "If Blake finds out about us, it would kill him! It would ruin everything!" She exclaims ruthlessly. "How can he handle the fact that I can't stop thinking about his brother, how much I love holding him and kissing him, and be with him? How I developed this--this intimacy and bizarre relationship with the one person that once called me a little girl? And now, I can't stand being away from him for even a second!"

Hunter moves closer to Tori and gently caresses her face for comfort. "Don't worry about it." He says soothingly with a consoling smile. "I'll tell him."

"No, you can't." She refuses to go down that road. "This is my responsibility. I should be the one to tell him. The last thing I want is to ruin your relationship with Blake. It's best if he heard it from me. And who knows? Maybe he'll understand."

Hunter nods his head. "Are you sure?" He asks while rubbing her shoulders. "We can both tell him."

She takes a deep, long breath to calm her nerves. "No. I can do this on my own."

He pulls Tori in for a hug and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Everything will be okay, Tor."

She rested her head on his chest and sighs deeply. "I hope so."

'Just as long as I don't lose you." Hunter thought fearfully. 'Please don't make me lose you.'

* * *

**A/N:** There will be a few flashback scenes on the next chapter or two that will explain how Tori and Hunter got together. Thanks for reading and uhh...don't forget to review!


	10. The Other Sibling

**A/N: **Hey guys. Again, thanks for reviewing. You guys are so awesome!! Keep in mind the stuff in _italics_ are events that happened in the past between Tori & Hunter. Nonetheless, enjoy reading and don't forget to review! The story is halfway finished I think, so hang in there!

* * *

**"The Other Sibling"__**

****

_"Dude, I think she's having a complete meltdown." _

_"SHH!" Shane slightly nudges Dustin's shoulder for him to shush up. "Keep it down. She'll hear you." The two turn their heads towards Tori's direction as they watch her sit in the back of Storm Chargers, working on a major assignment for school. They turn back around before she even look up at them. "Bummer. School must be getting to her." Shane thought. _

_"Nah, man. I think it's more than just school." _

_"Like what?" _

_"That's the thing, I don't know. She's been acting real weird lately. Not to mention, quieter than usual." _

_Shane fiddled with a set of keys that opened a few door in the store and shrugged halfheartedly to his response. "It's probably a girl thing." _

_Tori paused on her writing and listens intently to the guys, who weren't aware of the fact that they were whispering quite loudly. She set her pen aside and exaggeratedly grunted so she could be heard from across the room. "I'm not exactly deaf you know." She shot an evil glance at the guys before resuming back to her work. Dustin and Shane exchange surprise looks as they look away in mere embarrassment._

_"Good going, dude." The goofball abruptly slaps the back of Shane's head out of nowhere. _

_"Ow. Hey!" He grunted after taking the hit. "You're the one that's going paranoid here."_

_Dustin scoffs. "I don't know, man. You think maybe Tori needs some down time?"_

_Before he could answer, Kelly walks in from the back of the store and noticed the guys surrounding the counter and doing nothing. She narrows her eyes at them while setting the clipboard down. "Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" Their boss questions with her hands on her hips. _

_They turned to her nervously and straighten their posture. "Yes, ma'am." Shane and Dustin stated in unison and immediately went back to work._

_While they were at it, Hunter entered Storm Chargers after being called to work that day. While walking inside, he spotted Tori sitting at the back and doing schoolwork it seemed. It's been nearly four days since the kissing incident and the two haven't spoken a word since. There were times when they crossed paths and everything would be so awkward. Hunter found himself staring at her from across the room in wonder and thinking about the first thing he should do. Hesitating a bit, he took a deep breath and started walking towards her way. Shane and Dustin brought boxes in from the back and slowly stacked them on the floor as they noticed Hunter and Tori interacting with one another from afar. _

_"Hey there." The dirty blonde greeted nervously as she slowly looks up at him and forces a weak smile. She sets the blue pen down and closes the book she was reading. _

_"Hey..." She responds rather tentatively. Tori bit her lip and looks around to make sure no one was listening. She turns back to Hunter and noticed how difficult it was to look at him in the eye, but she managed to do so. "What are you doing here?" Tori asks for the sake of saying something. _

_Hunter could feel his heart ache due to the resonating tone in her voice that sounded as if she didn't want him around. "Kelly just called me to work today."_

_She nods. "Oh..."_

_"Yeah," he breathes heavily out of nervousness, "I hope I'm not interrupting--"_

_"Oh no. It's just some stupid chemistry project." _

_"How fun." He grunted sarcastically. _

_Tori chuckles. "Yeah..." _

_The conversation died down after awhile in cold silence. There were more things Hunter wanted to say, but for some reason he couldn't get it all out. On the other hand, Tori felt extremely uncomfortable being around his presence. As much as she wanted things to be back to normal, It just didn't seem right to her anymore. "I guess I should get to work now." Hunter motioned himself to leave, but before his back was turn to her, he stopped and continued to speak his mind. "Actually, I want to talk." _

_She sighs deeply, knowing where this was going. "Hunter,--"_

_"No, just hear me out first." He pauses for a brief moment until he got her full attention. "I'm sorry about what happened, and I just want you to know that what I did was clearly an impulse and I hope you can forgive me for that." Hunter stated all in one breath. _

_Tori looks at him and smiles in relief. "No worries. However I'm sorry for hitting you. I totally overreacted." _

_He nods. "It's okay. I'll umm... see you later then." Hunter turns around, and this time, walks off without feeling an ounce of satisfaction. 'What was I thinking?' He thought, feeling quite stupid for walking off they way he did. 'I have to stop feeling this way.'_

* * *

"TORI HANSON!" Professor Kemp slapped the yardstick against Tori's desk as the blonde raise her head up after falling asleep in class. She rubs her fatigue eyes and yawns. "Do you mind telling the class how to find the components of a vector and the direction angle of that vector?" The middle aged man with glasses and dark brown hair tested Tori's knowledge of the material as she sat there, puzzled.

"Oh umm...well...you're umm...basically given two points of that vector, and uhh...you add those up I guess...and..."

Professor Kemp sighs and stopped her from going on. "Next time, stay awake in class if you know what's good for you." He faces the rest of his students once he noticed there was only a minute left of class. Tori sinks down on her chair in embarrassment as her fellow classmates give her amusing looks. "Tonight I want you all to read and take notes on section 6. There will be a quiz tomorrow." Everyone grunted as they pack their things and headed out the door. "Not so fast, Ms. Hanson." Professor Kemp stopped Tori from leaving. She rolls her eyes from behind before facing him.

"Look, I'm doing the best I can."

"Are you really? You could hardly stay awake in my class."

"I know. I know. I'll try harder. I promise. Just give me a chance." She pleaded.

Professor Kemp fixed his reading glasses and sighs. "Lucky enough, I consider you as one of my brightest students. Graduation is just around the corner. I wouldn't want you to jeopardize your chances in graduating this year." Tori nods. "You may leave now, and please...get some sleep tonight."

"Yes, Professor."

Tori walked across campus to the parking lot where she found Hunter standing next to her blue van. He had the cutest grin on his face and despite having a bad day in school; it definitely turned her frown into a smile. "Hey beautiful." Hunter greeted as he plants a small kiss on her lips. She steps back and sighs deeply. He noticed the gloomy look on the pretty face and pouts on her behalf. "What's wrong?"

She pulls away from Hunters hold, cautiously making sure no one was around. "Not too close. Someone might see us."

He rolls his eyes. "Relax. It's just you and me. So what happened in class today?"

"I fell asleep."

"Again?"

Tori nods as she brushes her hair back in frustration. "I'm scared to fall asleep at night, Hunter. I've tried not to think about it too much, but I can't help it. He always appear in my dreams. Always!" He held her close to him for comfort once she was on the verge of tears.

"Shh. They are only dreams, Tori. Don't worry too much. I won't let anyone hurt you." Hunter says reassuringly as he attempts to kiss her.

"WAIT!" She snaps before their lips met.

Hunter jerks his head back and groans. "What is it?"

"I almost forgot. Hazel's family invited me over to lunch. Kind of strange huh?"

He wrinkles his forehead. "Hazel?"

"Yeah. She's the girl I've been giving surf lessons to."

"Oh. That Hazel. When do I get to meet her?"

"I don't know, but I'll call you later. Bye." Tori gives him a quick peck on the cheek and leaves the saddened Hunter behind.

"Wait! I forgot. There's something I have to tell you!"

"Can it wait till later? I really have to go. Call me!" The blonde went inside her van and drove off to the distant horizon.

Hunter's gaze lingers off to her direction and sighed deeply once the vehicle disappeared out in the opening. He looks down, knowing he failed to tell Tori that Blake was now back in town.

* * *

_"There you are." Tori found Hunter sitting alone on the bench outside the movie complex. The night was still and cool as she took a seat next to him and wrapped the blue scarf around her neck and slightly shivered. Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, Tori, Kapri, and Marah all decided to go to the movies and watch The Grudge before Halloween night. During the movie, Tori found herself clutching onto Hunter's arm in fear and jumping out from her seat, which secretly bothered him. Not because he couldn't really watch the movie, but being close to her was making him feel weak that Hunter had to excuse himself from the movie theatre. He felt confused, lost and he wanted answers. For the past month, Hunter grew strong feelings for Tori and tried so hard to get rid of them, but somehow he couldn't. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly to break the long, awkward silence. _

_He looks down and nods his head in dismay. "Nope." _

_She sighs aggravatingly. "What's wrong?"_

_Hunter stalled a bit as he slowly meets her gaze. "I can't take it anymore, Tor." He replies in a hush whisper. "I don't want to fake it." _

_She wrinkles her forehead in utter confusion. "What are you talking about, Hunter?" _

_"About us. I take back everything I said. I'm not sorry for kissing you that day. I meant to to do it, and I did it because--" He stopped dead in his tracks--deciding how to put it all in words. "Because I'm falling for you. And I still am." Hunter admitted seriously. Tori parted her lips as if she was going to say something, but no words came out. She stood there, baffled as Hunter waits for a reply. However, much more was needed to be said. "Look, I know what you're gonna say but hear me out first. You and Blake share something so special; a history. I can't even compete with that. I don't have what you and Blake have and it sucks! This arrangement sucks and you know why?! I could lose everything I have here as a result of feeling the way I feel about you, even our friends. They strongly have fate that you and Blake will somhow get back together one day. Believe me, everyday I wake up and try to get you out of my head but for some reason I just can't get rid of these feelings, Tor!" She averts from his gaze as tears began formulating in her eyes. "I don't want to be the one always making the move here. I kissed you once already and I need answers! You're giving me mixed signals here, Tori and I can't take it anymore! Now it's your turn. How do you feel?" _

_"How do I feel?!" She sniffs out of anger. "I'll tell you how I feel. I feel awful!" _

_He jerked his head back and scoffs shockingly. "Awful?" _

_"Yes, Awful!" She cried out loud through relentless sobs. "I hate this, Hunter. I hate what this is doing to us! And I won't lie. I felt it too." He looks up at her in bewilderment. Tori paused and heaved another sigh. "When your lips brushed mine, my heart skipped a beat and I didn't know what to feel...or even--" _

_"What do you mean you don't know what to feel? About me?" _

_She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Hunter." _

_"Tori, just answer the question. Is that a yes or no?" _

_"I don't know!"_

_He rolls his eyes. "Oh my God. I need a straight answer here! Saying I don't know doesn't cut it." _

_"What do you want me to say huh?! I don't have all the answers right now!" _

_"That's because you're not asking yourself the right question!! Better yet, you're scared in finding out the truth!"_

_"What?" _

_Hunter threw his hands up in the air impatiently. "I don't want to talk anymore." _

_"Well I do!" She turned him over to the front before his back was facing her. "We can't keep doing this!" _

_Their argument was certainly getting to him. "Where do we go from here then, Tori? I can't just walk away and pretend we never had this conversation. You know damn straight how I feel about you, and I can't stand here and wait forever. Until I know that you need me as much as I need you, I'm gonna walk away, and leave you to that." Once everything was said, Hunter turned around and began walking off. Tori soothed her tears as she held back and thought it through for a moment. _

_"Hunter, wait." She calls out to him once she made up her mind. He turns around in slow motion and faces her. "Please don't go." _

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for joining us for lunch." Hazel's Aunt Cruela greeted Tori at the door as she stepped aside and invited her in. Tori shyly enters the livingroom and observes the place. The front of the house was fairly small, but when inside, it was much larger than she would ever expect it to be. However, it was a nice and comfortable place to live.

"Well, thanks for having me...Mrs. Cruela." She quietly chuckles at the name.

The middle-aged woman shot a glance at her. "You know, I despise my husband for giving me that last name. Silly aint it?"

Tori felt bad. "Oh I didn't mean to--"

"Say no more. Come and sit." She took a seat on the couch and left room for Tori--signaling her to come over. "My husband is giving Hazel a bath, and lunch will be served shortly. I thought we could talk for just a bit."

Tori nods. "So why did you invite me over?" She asks curiously. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, it's just that I'm a complete stranger to you."

She smiles. "Well, first of all, Hazel enjoys your company and is delighted to have you around. I noticed that you've been giving her free surfing lessons, and I thought it was benevolent of you to give up some of your precious time just to spend time with her. Hazel had a pretty tough childhood, and it's nice to see her have a friend like you."

"A tough childhood?" Tori questions. "Why is that?"

Mrs. Cruela took off her glasses and sighs deeply. "During high school, my brother got himself involved with a woman the same age as he was. They loved each other, or so they say, and at one point, he got her pregnant. Unfortunately, both of their parents didn't approve of them having a child at such a young age so they were forced to give up their first baby boy to an adoption agency. After that Edward would just run off, feeling sorry for himself. God knows what he would be doing wandering off in the middle of the night. But anyway, once he and Katherine were old enough to live on their own, they eventually got married. They tried several times to get to their son, but somehow he got transferred and were heartbroken when they found out that he was adopted."

Tori frowns. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, but believe me, it gets worst. Their marriage starts to fall apart when Katherine accuses him of cheating?"

"Why is that?"

Mrs. Cruela sighs. "Well, he wouldn't come home till the next day proclaiming that he had to work overtime. But when Katherine called the office, they told her that he was fired and striped from his job weeks ago. When Edward broke the news to her, she was obviously devastated and that's when she wanted a divorce. However, she has yet to tell him that she was pregnant with their second child, Hazel."

Tori raises her eyebrows in astonishment. "Wow."

"Yup. The sad thing is, her mother passed away when she was just born." Mrs. Cruela added despondently. "After her death, Edward was on his own in raising her. But then he did very bad things. Not to his very own daughter, but to other girls. He did horrible things."

Tori was curious to know more. "Like what things?"

She looks away and nodded her head disapprovingly. "Sexual molestation." The blonde gulps. "He eventually got caught harassing some nine year old and was sentenced to prison for ten years. Once I heard news that he was released, I would expect him to be looking for his daughter. So I had to be overprotective, which explains why I'm a bit strict when it comes to strangers. I don't even want to come to terms with him. He's not the same Edward that I once knew."

"Does Hazel know about having a brother?" She asks curiously.

Her eyes shift towards the blonde. "No. That's the thing; she doesn't want to believe she has a brother. We've told her about it, but she wanted us to pretend that she doesn't know."

Tori pursed her lips. "Poor kid." Just then a thought came into mind. "Umm, Mrs. Cruela--"

"Call me Elaine."

She chuckles. "Okay, Elaine. I was wondering...if Hazel's brother had a name."

"Ah, yes. I believe it's little Hunter Jr." Tori's eyes widen. "But who knows, his foster parents must've changed his name. He should be around your age."

"Oh my God..." Tori gasps in disbelief as Elaine stares at her weirdly. She could feel her heart beat in quick intervals and the world crumbling down in front of her. The assumption Tori was making from the top of her head fit perfectly with her story. She refused not to believe it, for everything suddenly made sense. Mrs. Cruela noticed how ill at ease she was and begins to worry. "Are you alright, hun?"

She buries her face in hand while rising up from the couch. "Yeah umm...I just remembered I have to be somewhere." Tori quickly wipes away her tears and heads out towards the door in a rush.

"Was it something I said?" Elaine wondered. Tori looked away from her gaze to prevent the woman from looking at her face.

"No. I just have to go. Sorry about lunch. Maybe we can do it some other time." She tried to hold her emotions in.

"Of course."

"Bye now." Mrs. Cruela watches on as Tori runs down the narrow path towards the blue van. She went inside, buckled her seatbelt, and struggled to insert the key in the hole. "Damn it. Come on!" Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as her hand begins to shake nervously. Once Tori got the vehicle running, she rested her head on the steering wheel and weeps alone in silence. At this point, she knew too much--from finding out Hunter's father was the person who sexually molested her as a child to learning that Hazel is his long lost sister all these years. Tori knew deep in her heart that she must break the news to him somehow. Even if it would mean the end for them.


	11. Desperate

**A/N:** Quick shout outs to those who have been submitting their reviews! (You know who you are)This chapter is a bit shorter compared to the other ones, but i hope you like!

* * *

**"Desperate" **

It was around nightfall as the sun begins to slowly fade behind the foggy mountains. Tori spent most of her afternoon hours sitting in her van and figuring out how to break the news to Hunter. She assumed the others would be wondering where she was at the moment, and worrying with every ounce of sweat in their bodies, but that didn't concern her. All Tori could ever think about right now was Hunter, and telling him the news about having a little sister. Nonetheless, admitting that their father was the person who violated her. There were so many questions Tori wanted to ask God, but everything seemed to be vague and hopeless. What did she ever do to deserve such punishment? Of all people, how did she get so wrapped up and involved with Hunter's family? And why did he have to fall for her during a rough time like this? Tori would ask herself these questions, and suddenly life is unfair.

Dustin, Shane, Cam, Kapri, and Marah all met up at the Bradley's as soon as Hunter brought Blake in from the airport. They gathered around in the livingroom, all excited to see the infamous motorcross rider after more than a year. Blake didn't look at all different from the last time he visited. The only slight change he made was a new haircut, which gave him a clean fresh look. "Dude, you gotta tell me everything! How is Factor Blue like? And the track? It must be sick, bro!" Dustin began throwing different questions at him, as everyone in the room all anticipated. While they sit and listened carefully, Hunter couldn't help but worry about Tori. It's been hours and she hadn't called him like she said she would. He tried calling her, but all he got was a voice message. From across the room, Kapri noticed how ill at ease Hunter was as she sneakily excused herself from the others and joined Hunter in the other room.

"Is everything okay?" She asks in a low, mellow tone.

He pursed his lips. "It's Tori. I don't know where she is." He stammers worriedly.

Kapri arches her brow. "Where did she go?"

Before he could answer her, the sound of a vehicle parking on a nearby driveway caught his attention as he looks up and peeks through the open blinds. Hunter sighed in relief at the sight of Tori's blue van. "Thank God she's here." He watches on as the headlights went off and Tori's head appeared. Hunter then closes the blinds and headed back to the livingroom to meet her.

"Oh man, how does it feel to work with Roger Hannah? Did you get to see Travis?" Dustin questions excitedly as Hunter and Kapri joined them on the couch.

Cam placed a hand on the goofball's shoulder to calm his enthusiasm. "Slow down, Dustin." He chuckles. "He's staying here for a month remember?"

"Yeah. I know, dude. I'm just stoked that he's here. You must be worth thousands of dollars or something!" He says facing Blake. "And the chicks! Oh man, they're crazy about you!" Dustin couldn't seem to get his full attention as Blake moves his head around, trying to get a glimpse of something or someone it seemed. "Dude? Are you even listening?"

He looks at him and nods. "Yeah. I'm just surprised Tori isn't around. Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her the whole day since I got here."

Momentarily, the door bust open with Tori entering the room with a loud bang. She bent down to catch her breath as all eyes turned to her. "Hunter, there's something real important I have to tell--" She was caught off guard by Blake's presence as he looks up at her and smiles. "Oh my God..." Tori mumbled in disbelief. "Blake?"

"Tori..."

Everyone exchange quizzical glances, and after a split second, she fainted to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Marah gasps exaggeratedly while taking hold of Dustin's arm. "Someone call 9-1-1!"

* * *

_During the movie, Kapri looked over to her side and noticed two empty chairs that were once occupied by Tori and Hunter were vacant. She wrinkles her forehead and gently taps on Marah's shoulder. "Hey, where did they go?" The pinkhead whispers in her ear while pointing at the empty seats._

_Marah shrugged irritably in return without taking the moment to look back. "Shh! I'm trying to pay attention here." _

_Kapri rolled her eyes as she watches her clung onto Dustin's shoulder for comfort. Annoyed with Marah's wimpy-ness and her constant flirting with Dustin, Kapri rises up from her chair and struggles to get through the narrow aisle. _

_"Watch out." Cam arches his brow once she accidentally stepped on his foot. "Where do you think you're going?" _

_"Bathroom."_

_"Hey, while your at it, can you get me another large popcorn?" Shane asks hungrily while handing her change from his pocket. _

_"Oh, and nachos!" The goofball smiled. _

_Kapri groans unwillingly as she collects their money. "Oh fine. I'll be right back." She managed to get through everyone on their row as she walks down the steps and exits the theatre. Before heading towards the snack bar, Kapri decided to look for Tori and Hunter. 'Hmm...' She scratched her head while passing by the arcade room. 'Where could they be?' After walking around the movie complex with no luck in finding them, Kapri stepped outside as the cool wind sweep across her face. She shivered a bit and crossed her arms to keep warm. Kapri looks straight ahead and noticed two people close together from afar. Awed by the couple's affection, she turns away and begins calling after them. "Tori?! Hunter?! Where are you?!" The couple broke the kiss and turned to Kapri. Her eyes widens as soon as she realized the two people that were making out were the ones she was looking for. "Oh my God." They looked away shamefully while being approached. "Was it just me or were you two just kissing right now?" Tori and Hunter exchange nervous glances as Kapri's jaw dropped to the floor at what she just saw. They bit their lips and remained silent. "You know what? I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." _

* * *

"Tori? Are you okay?" Blake lifts her head up on top of his lap and gently caresses her face. Tori's eyes flickers open as she looks up at him.

"Blake..." She whispers in disbelief. "You're here."

He smiles. "Yeah, I am." Tori pulled herself up from off the floor and faces him. "God, I missed you. I missed you so much, Tori." Hunter looks down as the others watches on in awed with their reunion.

"I guess we'll leave you two alone." Dustin smirks. "Let's go, Shane."

"What? Now?"

He nods. "Yeah, man. You too Marah."

"What? Why?" She frowns with her pouty look. "I'm sure they won't mind. I mean...look at them. It's like watching a love story!"

Cam rolls his eyes. "Oh boy. Let's go, cousin. You still have homework to do."

"Yeah, but it's like totally easy."

"Come on." He pushes Marah out the door and turns back around for Kapri.

"I'll meet you in the car." The pinkhead tells him. Cam nods as she shifts her gaze back at Hunter. "Can I speak with you alone in the other room please?"

He groans at the thought. "Do you think that's even a good idea? I mean, I don't want to leave Blake and Tori alone." She folds her arms and glares at him. Defeated, Hunter sighs. "Alright. Fine." He followed Kapri to the other room as she shuts the door behind.

"You have to tell Blake about you and Tori before hell breaks loose." She exclaims to Hunter with a serious tone. He looks down and bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know." The dirty blonde responds rather hesitantly.

"You might as well do it now."

"Now?!" He shrieks. "I don't get like a day or so to even think about it?"

"Hunter, there's no time left! You have to do it as soon as possible! I mean, I can tell you're hurting right now."

He scoffs. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! The way she smiled at Blake is getting to you. I can see it!"

"Look, I know how she feels about me. That's all it matters."

She folds her arms and studies him carefully. "Don't forget Blake was the first person she ever loved." He looks down and sighs at the thought. "Listen, you have to tell him the truth. I know it's hard, but waiting much longer would make matters even worst and you don't want that."

Hunter knew Kapri was right, but the more he thought about it, the harder it was for the truth to come out. "I don't know, Kapri. I want to tell him. I really do! But how can he handle the fact that I have fallen for the same girl he's still in love with? We're family, and he's the only family I got." He stated so sincerely. "I don't want to hurt him like this.

Kapri frowned on his behalf. "Someone's gonna end up hurting one way or the other, Hunter. Are you willing to give up your brotherly relationship with Blake for Tori?"

He stopped to think about it for a moment. "I guess we'll find out." Hunter turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! The more I receive, the faster I update! Thanks!


	12. Surrendered Truth

**A/N: **This will be a songfic chapter. Lyrics are from the song "Perfect World" by Simple Plan of their latest CD, which is awesome by the way! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**"Surrendered Truth"**

I never could have seen this far

I never could have seen this coming

It seems like my world's falling apart

Why is everything so hard?

I don't think I can deal

With the things you said

It just won't go away

"Hunter, haven't seen you all day, man. What's up?" Dustin greeted the dirty blonde at the door of Storm Chargers. He walked past him and forces a weak smile. "Working?"

He looks down before meeting his gaze. "No, man. I'm just here to pick up my check." Dustin arches his brow due to Hunter's melancholy behavior. He and the others have noticed a change in him since Blake's arrival, but none of them could exactly point it out.

"You alright, dude?"

He scratches the top of his head. "Yeah. Um...listen, have you seen Tori?"

"She's probably with Blake at the beach. Why?"

Hunter bit his lip. "No reason. Just wondering."

Dustin nods--suspecting right away that something was wrong. "Hey, man. You've been out of it lately. Are sure you're okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you and Blake haven't really hung out since he got here, not to mention, you being all...I don't know. Weird?"

Hunter chuckles at his response. "Dude, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll catch you later, k?" He grabs the envelope from the counter with his name written on it and waves goodbye. Dustin leans against the clothing racks and watches on as he leaves the store. 'Okay, Bradley. No more games.' He thought suspiciously. 'Something is up, and I'm going to find out.'

"Hey." Shane arrived shortly after for work. "I just saw Hunter. He seemed pretty down."

Dustin shrugged. "Yeah. I know, man."

"Any idea what's up?"

"Nope, but want to find out?"

Shane arches his eyebrows curiously. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Tori walked around the beach, using much of her time to be alone before she meets with Blake. The cold water went above her ankles as she enjoys the touch of moist sand beneath her feet. Tori looked at her reflection in the water carefully--studying her face with every detail. Then at one point, Blake's reflection appeared right next to her. Once the vision of him gradually disappeared, Hunter's face suddenly showed up with a faded smile. Tori looked away from the water and sighed deeply. She has yet to tell Hunter about Hazel and the real reason why his father was behind bars all those years. Then there's Blake, who suddenly walked back in to her life expecting a second chance, or so it seemed. The two did spend some quality time together, and there were moments when Hunter secretly followed to make sure he didn't make a move on her. And then Tori had to do some sneaking around herself to get to Hunter without Blake even knowing. It felt like a game of hide and seek as they try to run away from their problems, but they knew they can't hide forever.

So as Tori continue to walk on shore after a few laps around, she spotted Blake from afar with a lovely picnic set for two. She smiled in awed and sighed depressingly at the same time. 'I have to tell him.' The blonde thought as he begins approaching her. "There you are beautiful." He grins. "I was getting worried there."

"Worried?" She laughed with contempt. "I'm not exactly defenseless, Blake. There's nothing to worry about." Tori took a seat next to him on the navy-colored blanket, noticing the food that was placed around them. There were red roses, apple cider, two plastic fancy glasses, a basket filled with fresh fruits, homemade chicken, salad, and rice. She cringed her nose and faced him. "Does this look kind of familiar to you?"

He winked, hoping it would get her attention. "Yup. Our first date." She pressed her lips together and looked down uncomfortably. "We had a picnic right on this very spot. Good thing I remembered though." He chuckled as their eyes met.

Tori sighed at the reincarnation of their first date. Every moment of it was beginning to kill her as she took a deep breath to soothe her nerves. "Blake, there's something I have to tell you." She finally said.

He wrinkles his forehead due to her nervous tone. "Oh...this sounds serious. What's up?"

She stalled a bit before answering. "Well, you understand we're not together anymore right?"

He could feel his heart yearning in pain at the thought. "Yes, but--"

"Then what is all this? Why put your time and effort--"

"Tori." He interrupted her sentence with a finger to her delicate lips. She pauses and looks up at him sincerely. "I'm still in love with you."

Her eyes grew larger. "Really?" She softly whispers.

He smiles while stroking her face with his thumb. "Really."

* * *

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_nothing at all_

"Dude, I'm itching like crazy here." Shane muttered while rubbing the back of his neck viciously. "Is this your idea of a _brilliant_ plan?" He and Dustin were hiding behind a nearby bush, watching and listening to their conversation. "Why are we spying on them anyway? They have nothing to do with Hunter."

Dustin shot a glance at him. "How would you know? He's been asking me for Tori."

"So?"

"So, he must be here somewhere."

"This is ridiculous." Shane whispers. "We might get fired if Kelly finds out that we've snuck out the store. Not to mention Tori kicking our butts for spying on her!"

Dustin groans in annoyance. "She won't. Now shut up will yah." Shane glares at him and listens.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back _

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way _

"Hold on!" Tori moved her head back once Blake attempted to kiss her. Shane stares at Dustin, who was about to close his eyes at the scene. Blake, however, arches his brow bewilderedly as she struggles to say something in return. "I umm...have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" She got up from the ground and ran quickly to the ladies room. Shane and Dustin exchange quizzical looks and sneakily ninja streak to her direction. As soon as she reached the rest area, Tori begins pacing back and forth nervously in front of the small building--trying to collect her thoughts. "Oh God, what am I going to do?" She asks herself anxiously. "I have to tell him." Just then, a shadow hovered above her as she quickly turns around and gasps at his unexpected appearance. "Hunter!" She shrieked frantically.

He places a hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a tree. "Shh! I don't want anyone to know we're here."

She nods while pulling herself together, and at the same time feeling elated to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I had to see you." He says as he gently cups her face. "So did you tell him yet?"

She looks down and sighs, knowing she failed to do her part. "I've tried, Hunter. I have!"

He grunted at her response. "Have you really?"

"What?" She whispers in disbelief. "I just need some more time."

"Tori, if we wait even longer it's just gonna get harder."

"But--"

"Look, if you can't tell him. Then I will."

She slightly parted her lips due to the seriousness of Hunter's voice. The two were off to their own world, arguing like a couple as they try to figure something out that would lead to a possible solution. They were unaware of their surroundings, which is a shame because they would have known Blake was standing behind them. "What is going on here?"

Tori and Hunter jumped up in surprise as Blake folded his arms and eyes them suspiciously. "Blake..." The blonde stammers while exchanging nervous looks with Hunter. "We were just..."

"Arguing?" He retorts. Tori averts from his gaze. "What about?" Blake took a step closer while stuffing his hands into his pockets. His eyes shift back to Hunter, who was looking as nervous as Tori. Cold silence cast over them when suddenly the two brothers were staring at each other immensely, creating tension between them.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

"Us." Hunter finally had the courage to say as Tori slowly shuts her eyes, and waits to face the consequences. "We were arguing about us." Blake turns to Tori, who could hardly even look at him. He then faces Hunter with strong intensity in his eyes. "We're an _us_ now."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I just had to leave a cliffhanger.


	13. A Brother's Betrayal Pt 1

**A/N: **Enjoy the next chapter and have a lovely Thanksgiving, yall! Don't forget to review! Cheers!

* * *

**"A Brother's Betrayal" **

"Dude, I knew it!" Dustin hisses silently to Shane with his eyes wide open. He had a bizarre look on his face as if he just won the lottery. "See, I told you they were romantically involved! You see!"

Shane grunted in annoyance. "Shh! They'll hear you."

"Oh sorry." They ducked their heads and peeked through the shrubbery.

Meanwhile, Tori could see the hurt and betrayed look in Blake's eyes as he continues to stare back and forth between them in disgust. At first he didn't know what Hunter meant when he said_ "we're an us now" _until he noticed the way Tori looked at Hunter. He no longer sees the bitterness and irritated look in her eyes whenever she stares at him. Instead, they were filled with affection and longing desire. "Blake..." He turns his gaze over to her once she broke the long silence. "Listen, we've been wanting tell you..."

He lifted a hand for her to stop. She knew it was coming. "But you decided to keep it from me. Is that it?" The angered tone of his voice begins to increase in volume.

"No, that's not it." She sighs deeply, trying to get through him as best as she could. "I want you to understand."

"Understand what, Tor?! That you and my brother have been fooling around behind my back?!

"Bro, it's not her fault."

"Shut up, Hunter!" He glares angrily at him. "I'll get to you in a sec."

"I don't think so." The dirty blonde steps up in front of Tori to face the younger Bradley as if protecting her. She gulps down nervously as they face each other. "You will deal with me now."

Dustin looks at Shane worriedly. "Uh oh..."

"Is that how it is, bro?" Blake smirks as he slowly makes a fist by his side. He looked at Tori once again, and this time glared at her. "You betrayed me, Hunter. With a great number of women to choose from, why did it have to be Tori? Why did it have to be the woman I love more than anything in this world?!" Hunter averts from his gaze shamefully as Blake breathes down his neck. "Answer me!"

"Blake, please." Tori sniffs. "Don't do this..."

"You stay out of it!" Blake turns back to Hunter, waiting for his answer.

"It's your lost, little bro." He said without fear. "You left her remember?"

Blake glares at him. "You betrayed me!" He shouted outso fiercely. "And now you'll pay!!"

"NO!" Blake looks at him straight in the eye as he brings his fist up and punched Hunter abruptly on the right side of his face. He lost his balance and stumbled to the ground due to the tremendous force of the punch. Hunter touched his lip and noticed blood dripping down. He looks up and glares at him. "Blake!" Tori kneels down next to Hunter. "Are you out of your mind?!"

He ignores Tori and continues to stare maliciously at Hunter. "Come on, bro. Get up!"

Hunter refuses to lay a hand on his brother, but the fact that he punched him made him real angry. "Gladly." The dirty blonde pushed Tori out of the way and leg sweep Blake from off the ground. Tori watches on in horror as she tries to put a stop to this.

"That's enough! Both of you!" She grabbed Blake's arm from hitting Hunter as he turns around and shoved her out of the way. "Stop it!" Hunter ducked and blocked one of Blake's shots as he roundhouse kicked him to the stomach. Before things could get even worst, Dustin and Shane suddenly popped up from behind the bushes to separate them both.

"Hey, break it up!" Shane yells as he pulls Blake away from Hunter. But Blake didn't seem to get enough of what he wants as he easily releases himself from Shane's grip and wrestled the elder Bradley to the ground.

"YOU TRAITOR! How could you do this to me?! HUH?!"

"Blake!" Tori screamed terrifyingly. "Stop this!"

"I said, break it up!" Shane lifts Blake off of Hunter once more and stood between them. "ENOUGH!" The two finally stopped hustling, as they looked each other in the eyes with pure hatred. Dustin had a hold of Hunter when suddenly Blake pushes Shane out of the way.

"That's it. I'm out." He walks off without looking back. Tori, on the other hand, felt guilty and upset with the whole situation as she presses her lips together and follows him behind.

"Hey!"

Dustin tried to stop her, but Shane signaled him not to. Hunter grunted in slight pain as he wipes the blood from off his mouth.

"Hey." The goof nudges his shoulder. "You alright, dude?"

He scoffs rather pathetically. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Hunter straightened himself up.

"But Blake won't." Hunter turns around to face the concern Shane. "What are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

"Blake!" Tori calls out to him as he continues walking away from her. It felt like a half-mile walk around the beach since Blake hasn't stopped to answer her calls behind him. Tori was nearly screaming. "Come on, don't be like this."

"Tori, I don't want to talk."

"Well, I do!" She extends her arm and pulls his shoulder so that he would be facing her. Blake brushes his hair back and sighs upsettingly.

"Tell me, why Hunter? Of all people, why did you have to end up with my brother?" Blake was hurting so badly as he tries to not show it, but he made it quite obvious. "Tori, I'm still in love with you. Don't you get it?"

"Blake, I--"

"I know I've been a fool for leaving you, which is why I came back." His eyes were becoming watery. "I want you, Tori and I need you more than ever."

She slowly looks up with tears in her eyes. Why did he have to tell her all this when he was the one who broke off their relationship the first place? Why now? "But I need him, Blake." Her voice was trembling.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing as his lips parted in surprise. "Do you need him like you need me?" Blake questions all of a sudden.

"What?" She softly murmured at what was being asked. "That's not fair, Blake!"

"It's a simple question Tori. Do you need him like you need me? It's a yes or no answer."

"God, Blake. This is different! Don't make me choose!"

"Well you know what? You can't have me as a friend and Hunter as your significant other! You must choose one way or the other. You can't have both." He exclaims sharply. "This ruins everything! It will never be the same between us I promise you that!"

At that point, Tori's sea blue eyes were swollen from endless tears as she nods her head, realizing how much this was affecting them both. "Fine." She whispers sadly. "If that's what you want..." The blonde wiped away the last of her tears as she turns around and leaves Blake behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dustin and Shane stared at Hunter as he places the icepack to his cut lip. Awkward silence took over as it increases the tension surrounding them. "You won't win." He looks up as soon as one of them had the nerve to actually say something. Shane happens to be the first. "Someone is gonna get hurt one way or the other, Hunter. How can you even do this to yourself? And to your own brother for that matter?"

"Shane, please." He stops him from going any farther. "Don't start. I happen to really care about Tori, and I can't help the way I feel about her. If you think I'm just playing her, well you're wrong. I'm falling for her, man."

"But dude, you can't." Dustin rudely interrupts. "It's not gonna work out, Hunter. Not with you and Blake. How in the world is he supposed to cope with this?!"

"My brother left her remember? He left Tori with a broken heart and you guys were the ones trying to get her through the breakup." Hunter explains thoroughly. "So before you guys bag on me for making a move on Tori, think about what Blake has done." With that being said, he tosses the icepack into the garbage can nearby and walks off on his own. Hunter knew how protective Dustin and Shane were with Tori, but he wouldn't do a single thing to hurt her. However, he understood where they were coming from. In this case, Hunter is competing against his own brother for the undying affection of Tori and so many things could go wrong with that.

As Hunter walks alone in the depths of the beach, he found Tori sitting on a rock and staring out into the water. Blake was nowhere around, so he assumed it was safe to have a little chat with her without having to run into trouble.All he wanted out of this whole day was to see her. "Hey, there." She looks up with a forced smile.

"Hi..." Tori made room for Hunter as he took a seat right next to her. He could tell from right off the bat that something was in her mind, as she remains silent after their simple greeting.

"So how did it go with Blake?" She turned away and sighed deeply in response. He immediately knew what the answer was. "Not good huh? I'm sure we can work this out, right?" Hunter provided her with some reassurance, hoping it would help.

Tori bit her lip and looks up at him sincerely. He was getting a weird vibe from Tori; one that tells him bad news beforehand. "Look, Hunter." She started off meekly. Blake must've got to her because all of a sudden, she could hardly speak. "We—"

"Wait." He shuts his eyes, knowing exactly what happens next. Her voice stuttered through his ears, and when she lifted her head, he could see she was crying. "Let me guess. It's over between us isn't it?" He wishes he were wrong.

She sniffs as a faint sob escape from her trembling lips. "If you just let me explain..."

"No." Hunter retorts while rising up to his feet. "It's obviously clear to me that you've made your decision." He couldn't bare the pain he was feeling at the moment, and for the first time, he knew how it felt to get his heart broken, and it was one of the most hurtful things he had to endure in his life. As soon as Hunter got to his feet, he hesitated to look back at Tori, for it was hard enough to meet her eyes and say goodbye. "I think this time, it's my turn to walk away."

"Hunter, no."

The dirty blonde jerked back. "Bye, Tori." He releases himself from her grip and walked off without looking back--leaving Tori in dreadful tears as she collapsed on the ground and sob the night away.

* * *

It has been a long painful day once Hunter reached home. As he enters the livingroom, he finds Blake sitting in the couch, expectantly waiting for his arrival. Hunter sighed deeply, refusing to fight with him yet again. "I don't want any trouble with you, bro." Blake didn't say a single word in return as he continues to stare at him with pure hatred. "Well, I hope you're happy now." Hunter said rather faintly as if trying to hold back the anger build up inside of him; let alone the tears waiting to stream down his cheeks. "It's over between me and Tori. You win. I'm the idiot." There was a long pause. "So what? Are you gonna say something?" He waits for a reply.

"No." Blake finally responded in a vague tone. "I no longer have anything to say to you." With that, he rose up from his seat and leaves the room.

From that moment on, Hunter knew they're brotherly relationship was over.


	14. A Brother's Betrayal Pt 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope yall haven't given up on me justyet! I am truly sorry for the long update. I've been extremely busy busy busy! This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one will be longer. So enjoy, and review!!! Peace out.

* * *

**"A Brother's Betrayal Part 2" **

Weeks have gone by and Hunter hasn't spoken one word to neither Tori nor Blake since the break up. The day he admitted his true feelings and involvement with the one women they both desire more than anything brought a dark hole to their relationship as it affected the others around them as well. Nonetheless, there were only a few weeks left till Christmas and as Hunter passed by Storm Chargers to buy a cup of coffee and donuts for breakfast, he spotted Tori and Blake in front of a music store from across the street, talking to one another. Hunter noticed the two have been spending some time together lately regardless of how things turned out weeks ago. He figured that Blake wanted to start over, and somehow, make things work with Tori once again.

After staring at them for an awfully long time, he noticed Tori blowing on the steaming mug she was holding and laughing at something funny Blake had said. This was the first time Hunter has seen a genuine smile coming from Tori after a long dreadful week, and it was secretly killing him. Not because he wasn't there to laugh along with her, but he wanted to be the guy that makes her smile. Hunter then shifts his gaze over to Blake and glares intensely at him. As much as he wanted things to go back to where they were with Blake, Hunter had the sudden desire to wipe out the smirk from off his face. He intended to do so as he began walking across the street towards their direction.

"That must've been a nasty fall." Tori commented with a slight chuckle as Blake goes on about his experience in Factor Blue.

"Yeah. The guys over there are really supportive. You should have--" Blake looks up and unexpectedly finds Hunter standing behind the blonde. "Been there..." Tori noticed his anxious mood has faded as she turns around to look his way.

"Hunter." She was surprise and yet thrilled to see him as she took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles awkwardly. "Well umm...I was about to go and get breakfast till I saw you." Hunter pauses once he caught Blake glaring at him, but he avoided his gaze and made sure his focus was on Tori. "I uhh...hope I'm not interrupting."

"Well, actually--"

"No!" Tori stopped Blake from going any further. "You kidding? This is great! Join us!" The motorcross stud turned to her in disbelief. He knew what she was up to. Ever since their fight, Tori have tried to get Blake to talk to Hunter and reason with him, but he just wouldn't. This was her chance to make them settle their differences once and for all. "We were about to head to the park." Tori tells him their plans.

Hunter smiles. He didn't care whether or not his little brother despised the idea. "Sounds good."

"Wait a minute." Blake blocks his way. "I'm not going anywhere with him."

Tori scoffs with her hands on her hips. "Blake, he's your brother."

"No!" He snaps angrily. "We've been through being brothers a long time ago!"

"Blake, come on. Don't do this."

"You know what, Tori?" Hunter gently taps her on the back. "It's cool. I have other plans anyway." His eyes were fixated on Blake with disgust.

She turns to him. "Hunter, you don't have to leave. I mean...I want you to stay."

"You heard the guy. He has other plans." Blake informs her. "Come on. Let's go." He moves right along and then stops once he looked over his shoulder and sees Tori, still trying to convince Hunter to come with. Blake just stood right in place and watch.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you letting Blake get in the way with everything?"

"Well, funny you say that. He's the reason why you broke up with me the first place remember? And you let him."

Tori parted her lips, taken aback with his response. "This is ridiculous. I'm not worth it, okay?! You have to stop doing this to yourself. He's your brother for God's sake!"

"You heard him, Tor! We're no longer brothers!"

"But he's the only family you've got! Please!" She argues back. "Don't fight because of me. It's not worth breaking up a family."

He stops and searches her watery eyes carefully. It was obvious that she wanted things to turn out right for him and Blake so badly, but Hunter knew deep down she wasn't getting it. "That's where you're wrong. I still have my father."

Tori shuts her eyes and sighed deeply. "No, you don't."

Hunter felt hurt with her response as he plasters a surprise, bewildered look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's not what you think, okay? Can you actually trust this guy after being behind bars for like what? A decade?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Stop right there." Hunter narrows his eyes and points a finger at her. "Since when do you have the right to judge my father that way?" She looks down, as he slowly grew angrier by the minute. "Huh? Answer me! I sure as hell would like to know."

"Hunter, I--"

"Look, my father is trying really hard to fit in and make a better man of himself. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

Tori never pictured Hunter being so angry with her, nor to anyone else till now. She stalled a bit before answering. "I wish I could tell you--"

"Well then tell me, Tori! If there's something else you want to tell me, then just say it. I'm begging you. Please, tell me." Hunter looks up as soon as Blake joins them to interrupt their moment. He felt annoyed as he turns away and rolls his eyes.

"What's going on here?" He faces Tori and noticed the upset look in her eyes. Blake then shifts his gaze over to Hunter and puts the blame on him. "What the hell did you do?" He shoved the dirty blonde to the side so that he could comfort Tori. "Haven't you caused enough problems?"

Hunter was getting fed up with him as he glares heatedly at his direction. "Shut up!" He pushes Blake out of his way. "This is none of your business!"

"It is now, bro."

"Do not call me '_bro_'!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Tori screamed as loudly as she could while covering her ears and hunching slightly over. "STOP IT! JUST STOP PLEASE!" People around them were distracted with all the yelling as they walk by with curious stares. Blake and Hunter finally stopped, as they turn to Tori worriedly. "God, I'm so sick of this and I hate it!" She turns to Blake. "I hate the fact that you came back and all of a sudden expected a second chance from me. You can't just do that, Blake without keeping in mind that I could have moved on by now."

"Which you did." She heard Hunter mumbled under his breath as she slowly faces him. "And I hate you for kissing me the first place! It was so impulsive and you never thought about Blake while you did it! This wasn't supposed to happen! It was wrong and we both knew it!"

"But you liked it!" Hunter exclaims in return. "Just admit that you feel the same way about me, and that you want to be with me! Don't let him stop you from going after what you truly want."

"And it sure as hell isn't you. You're the biggest mistake in her life and she doesn't even know it! "

Hunter ignored Blake as he kept his eyes fixated on Tori. He could tell that she was in a state of denial as she hesitates to look back. "Well? What is it gonna be, Tor?"

She gazed upon him weakly without passion, interest, nor desire and it worried him only because he wanted to be right. And by the looks of it, Hunter knew he lost since the very beginning.Tori then parted her lips and responded in a vague tone, "I think I need to be alone."

* * *

_Review. Review. Review._


	15. Family Dilemma

**A/N:** A BIG SHOUT OUT to those who last reviewed: mallissa, dyrne-faemne, crimsonkittycat, garnetred, blindinglight101, luciusz, jorgitosbabe, ghostwriter, frida, dcm3387, camfan4ever, and blueangel07. You guys ROCK so HARD! lol. I promise yall a longer chapter, so enjoy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**"Family Dilemma"**

Dustin and Shane stood a great distance from the beach as they watch Tori come out from the water with the surfboard to her side. Lately they've noticed that she has isolated herself from the society they live in, refusing to speak to anyone as she keeps herself occupied with school and surfing. They exchange a quick glance when suddenly Dustin shoved Shane forward as soon as Tori begins to pack up her stuff. "Go ahead, man." He said, taking it as a sign that she was now leaving. The skaterboy plasters a bewildered look once he was given the assignment for the both of them.

"What? Me." Shane looked horrified. "No, man. I thought you were going to do it."

He scoffs. "Dude, we made Hunter talk to her and look where they end up. You actually think I want to be in that situation?"

"You think I do?!"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Why won't we both talk to her?"

Shane smirks. "Good plan." He walks forward when suddenly Dustin tugged on his arm. He goes back and wrinkles his forehead. "Yes?"

"What do we talk about again?"

He grunted impatiently. "Didn't we go over this before?"

"Yeah, but I'm freaking here!"

"Why? It's just Tori. We both know her more than anybody else."

Dustin nods. "True. But how often do the three of us talk about being in a relationship or something so personal?"

Shane pauses and scratches the top of his head. "Okay, good point."

"See!"

"But she needs us right now and she doesn't even know it."

"What if she wants to be left alone? Huh?"

Shane rolls his eyes. "Don't even try to get out of it, Dustin. We have to talk to her."

He groans reluctantly at the idea and nods. "Alright." Defeated, the goofball threw his hands up in the air. "After you, man."

While walking towards her direction, Tori was all ready and packed to leave as she stood right in front of them. Surprised with their unexpected appearance, she stood back and smiles. "Hey, guys." Tori wrinkles her forehead while throwing a blue duffel bag over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Shane and Dustin looked at each other awkwardly. "What are _we_ doing here?" He acted pretty stupid. "Well umm...we came to see you."

"Yeah."

Tori narrows her eyes at them curiously. "Okay...and why may I ask?"

Dustin turns to Shane for backup as he nudges his shoulder to speak. "To umm...talk. You know, like old times."

She smiles for caring. "Guys, I would love to but I umm...have other plans. I've got to meet Marah and Kapri somewhere if that's okay."

The two nodded their heads. "Yeah. I mean that's fine. We can do this some other time."

"Great. I'll umm...see you guys later then."

"Cool. Later, Tor!"

"See ya!"

Dustin and Shane watches on as Tori got into her van and sped off to the distant horizon where the skies turned a mix of dark orange and the sun was making its final farewell. Once the vehicle was no longer in sight, they both look away and sighed deeply. "Well, dude at least she looks happier than before."

Shane scoffs. "Don't count on it. She's totally faking it."

"You think so?"

He reassures him. "I know so."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Hunter's father ran to the nearest restroom of the shopping mall, the dirty blonde walked inside a toy store to look for video games that he thought Dustin and Shane may want for Christmas. His eyes wandered in all sorts of directions until he stopped and found what he was looking for. "Oooo...Awesome." A sudden gasp escape from his lips as he walks towards a rack full of new releases, and without looking, bumps into a little a girl. He turns around and looks down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She glances up with a surfer Barbie doll in hand. "It's okay." Just then an older woman stood right beside her. Hunter studies the little girl's mother carefully; noticing that she somewhat resembles his father--sharing similar features and bone structure.

The woman looks up at Hunter and gives him a small smile. He too smiles in return. "Is that all you want, Hazel?"

The name sounded too familiar to him as if he heard it once before, but for reason it wasn't clicking in his head.

The little girl nods. "Uh huh."

"Alright." The woman takes the box from her daughter with a few bills in hand. "Stay put while I go and pay for this." She nods as her mother headed towards the cash register. In the meantime, the little girl stood next to Hunter and waits.

"Isn't a bit early for you to get Christmas presents?" Hunter grins as he keeps her company for the time being.

Hazel shrugged, unaware that she was talking to a complete stranger, although she didn't seem to mind. "It's for my birthday. I turned six two days ago."

"Oh wow. Happy Belated Birthday."

She smiles warmly at him. "Thanks."

"My name is Hunter by the way." He suddenly introduces himself.

"Hazel."

"Hazel." Hunter whispers while trying to figure out its familiarity. Still, it wasn't clicking. "Beautiful name you got there."

She shrugged her shoulders yet again like if it was no big deal. "It's alright I guess."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Hazel thought about the question carefully before smiling. "A famous surfer." Hunter lifted his eyebrows surprisingly at her response. It immediately reminded him of Tori and her early dreams in becoming one as well. He looks down and sighs.

"Hazel!" Her mother calls out from across the toy store. "Let's go."

She faces Hunter. "I have to go. My aunt's calling me."

"Oh? She's your aunt?" He chuckled for not knowing. "I thought she was your mother."

She looks down. "My mom's dead."

Hunter bit his lip regretfully. "Oh." He suddenly felt ashamed for bringing the subject up the first place. "I'm sorry about that. My mother passed away as well."

She frowns. "Sorry too."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime? Perhaps we can talk about our problems and deal with them together?" He wasn't sure why he even said it, but all of a sudden he felt a close connection with her.

Hazel liked the sound of the idea as her frown turned into a smile. "I go to the beach alot and surf. I'm usually alone nowadays doing it."

"Oh, you surf?" Hunter stated amusingly.

She nods. "Yup! This girl taught me the basics stuff for a few weeks, but then of course she stopped and ditched me."

"Ditched you?" He squints his eyes. "She doesn't seem very nice."

Hazel shrugged. "Whatever." She turns around as soon as her aunt called her name once again. "I have to go now. Bye."

Hunter waved. "Goodbye." He stood in the video game section and watches on as his father enters the store where Hazel and her aunt meets. Mr. Smith brushes passed them and stopped as soon as he recognized the woman.

"Elaine?"

The woman turned around as soon as her name was mentioned. Once she faced him, she gasps and accidentally dropped her shopping bags. "Oh my God...Edward?!"

* * *

"Hey, glad you can make it." Marah and Kapri turned around from their chairs and gave Tori a warm welcome. "Come sit." The blonde took a seat next to Marah as the three huddled over the bar like some secrecy. "So...how's it going?"

Tori forces herself to smile. "Pretty good." Marah and Kapri weren't convinced as they give her the look. She slumps her shoulders and sighs deeply. "Okay, I'm a wreck." Tori admits while resting her head on the table. "I can't take this."

Kapri frowns as she rubs her back for comfort. "Don't you worry, Tori. You'll get through this. I know you will."

Tori lifts her head up as drops of tears slowly stream down her cheeks and onto the table. "It's horrible, Kapri. Hunter wouldn't even look at me. He and Blake are no longer talking, and it's all my fault." Kapri and Marah exchange concern looks. "I mean whatever I do one of them gets hurt. God, what did I put myself into?" Tori buries herself in hand and groans frustratingly. "ARGH, why is this happening?!"

"Oh honey, It's not the end of the world." Marah reassures her. "Things will eventually turn out better in the end, I'll tell you that. But first, you need to ask yourself one question. And that is, what do you want? Let Blake and Hunter handle their own problems."

"But how can I step back when I was the one who caused the problem the first place? I can't just let this go. It's affecting everyone because of me."

They kept quiet for a brief moment as people walk pass them. Kapri places a hand on her shoulder and presented a soothing smile. "Give them some time to work it out themselves. They're big boys now. In the meantime, decide for yourself what you want without having Blake or Hunter get in the way."

"That's the thing, I don't know what I want." Tori was unsure of her decisions. "This is why I'm here. I came to you guys for help."

Marah parted her lips to speak. "Maybe because you're afraid to admit that you're still in love with Blake." Tori was taken by surprise as if she suspected Marah reading her mind. "But you also have a soft side for Hunter, which makes it even more difficult."

Kapri nods her head in agreement. "Don't forget to mention the fact that they both have feelings for you. Now that's a problem."

Tori averts from their gazes and deeply sighs. "You know...every time I look at Blake now all I remember is the day he broke my heart." Marah and Kapri listened remorsefully as her voice trails off to a much softer tone. "And whenever I feel the need to cheer up and forget about the past, I look at Hunter and all of a sudden the pain just goes right away." Tori genuinely smiles at the thought. "But now these two hate each other because of me, and for that, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

Marah gives her a sympathetic smile to cheer the saddened blonde up. "You know what? I think you just made your decision." But before Tori could say anything or even notice, customers who were making their entrances to the cafe distracted her, and as she turns around to look at the door, she spotted Blake walking in. As their eyes met, he smiled at her.

"Oh God." Tori quickly turns around."He's here."

Marah and Kapri both look up as Blake made his way to the bar. "Hey ladies." He greets them kindly. "Mind if I join you?"

Tori glances over her shoulder and smiles self-consciously in return like some shy typical teenage girl who is being approached by a hot stud. "No. Not at all."

* * *

Hazel's blank stare remains fixated on her aunt and the strange man who were looking at each other as if they have just seen a ghost. The silence between the two was certainly bugging her as she gently tugged on her long trench coat for answers. "Aunt Cruela...what's going on?" Hazel asks innocently as the man looks down at her and smiles.

"It's her isn't it?" The man said in his deep, assuring voice. "Wow, she has grown up to become so beautiful." Hazel wrinkles her forehead as Aunt Cruela squeezed onto her tightly.

"You stay away, Edward. Stay away, you here me?" She warns him seriously.

He was hurt by her abrupt response. "Elaine, come on." He tries playing it off with a smile. "We're family."

She stepped back and hid Hazel behind her as he tries reaching over. "Not in this lifetime, you're not."

The man sighed deeply. "Elaine, I've changed. Really I have..."

"And you think that makes up for all the horrible things you've done?! Open your eyes, Ed! Can't you understand you've hurt so many people?!

He rolls his eyes. "She's my daughter, and I would never do a thing to hurt her!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Stop!" Hazel cries out horrifyingly. "Why are you two fighting?!"

Elaine squats down to her level and strokes her hair for comfort. "Shh, baby. Don't you worry, we'll be going home now okay?" Hazel nods as her aunt kisses her tears away. She rises up and stares coldly at the man.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Cruela then shifts her gaze over to a much younger man with dirty blonde hair who suddenly intrudes to their conversation. She stares at him suspiciously as he stands next to Edward.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" He said, hoping to keep him out of their conversation. His son didn't reply back as he glances down at Hazel and then at her aunt with mere curiosity. Mr. Smith nervously looks his way as he tries to get his attention, and remain calm. "Listen, umm...why don't you go and get us some drinks eh?"

Hunter lifted a single brow weirdly before nodding his head. "Uh sure thing, Dad. What do you want?"

Mrs. Cruela stares at him wide-eyed as her lips parted in utter disbelief. Hazel then easily slips off from her Aunt's grasp to get to Hunter. "I think you're Dad and my Aunt knows each other." Hazel whispers to him. Puzzled, he just stood there blankly.

"Hunter?" The woman whispers while studying him carefully. "It can't be Katherine's son, can it?"

The dirty blonde begins to freak out. "Um...Dad, do you know this woman?" He didn't answer and his gazed remains fixed on her. "And how does she know my mother's name?"

Hazel, too looked surprise. "Your mom's name was Katherine?" She shrieked excitedly. "So was mine!"

Hunter stares anxiously at the two adults. The sudden coincidence got him thinking. "Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" He turns to his father for answers. "Dad? What is it?"

Elaine Cruela folds her arms and smirks. "I'm not surprise, Ed. Your son doesn't even the the truth, does he?"

"What truth?" Hunter was beginning to lose his patience as he shook him abruptly on the shoulder for his full attention. "Dad, look to me. What is she talking about?"

Mr. Smith glares evilly at her. "Don't listen to a word she says, son. My sister is a flat out liar. Always has, and always will." Hunter's eyes grew larger. 'Sister?' He thought to himself carefully. 'If they're related...then that means...'

"I'm the liar?!" Hunter lost his train of thought as soon as she scoffed for her own amusement. They were embarrassed by her loud, aggressive voice as they receive awkward glances from shoppers around them. When Hunter noticed a security guard looking their way, he brought the group to settle down and led them to the nearest exit.

"When exactly did you get out of jail, Edward?" Mrs. Cruela goes on as soon as they were outside where no one else was around. "Does he even know why you were behind bars all those years? Huh? Or the real reason why you and Katherine were about to get a divorce?" She turns to Hunter, who felt confused and lost at the moment. He didn't know who or what to believe, if only he knew the truth for himself. "Your father is sick! He's a very sick, man. Tell him, Edward! You claim that you've changed and became a better man for yourself. Well here's your chance to prove it. You want to start off with a clean slate, and then do so by telling your son everything. If you refuse to, then I'll tell him everything myself!"

He gulps down nervously. "Elaine, please don't do this." He begs of her. "Don't hurt him this way."

"Maybe you should have thought of that the first place before making the biggest mistake of your life." She replies straightforwardly. "But I guess your children, nor your wife were that much important to you, were they?"

"That is not true! I love my family!"

She beams coldly at him. "The prove it." Mr. Smith paused for a brief moment to recollect his thoughts. He then parted his lips to say something; to explain himself and persuade his kids that he speaks the truth but no words came out. Defeated, he looks down and sighs. Elaine nodded her head in dismay. "What a shame. You don't even have the heart to."

"Elaine...please--"

"Save it! You've had your chance." She forbids him to finish his pleading sentence as her anger increases with roaring outrage. "I can't believe the officials have the nerve to release you so damn early! Do they actually think you've learned your lesson?! My God, this is a disgrace! You deserve the death penalty, brother! Now tell me, how many girls have you put your hands on so far since your newly found freedom? Huh? What now? Are you after your own daughter Hazel?"

"Excuse me?" Hunter plasters a shocking, and yet appalling look at what was just said. He then turns to his father. "Dad, tell me this woman has gone crazy mad." Mrs. Cruela gives him the evil eye for the crude comment. "What is she talking about?"

He stuffs his hands into his pockets and grunted uneasily. He could barely even look at him. "Yeah, Edward. Why you stalling? Aren't you gonna tell your son what I am talking about?"

Still, there was no answer as he continues to avoid the questions that were being thrown at him. His head remains down and still. "Okay since he won't tell me, why don't you." Hunter says as he faces his new so-called Aunt. Hazel held onto her hand tightly feeling quite terrified with the whole situation. "And I want the truth. No lies."

She shrugged. "What else do you want me to say? It seems pretty clear, don't you think? Who knows? Chances are one of your girlfriends in Blue Bay Harbor may have an encounter with your father. Ask anyone. Go ahead! He was under the most wanted list."

"But how can that be? He was arrested for stealing, not child molestation!"

"That's what he told you, Hunter. I mean, if it isn't the truth then why is it hard for your father to even say it to your face?" She questions with a good argument. "Huh? Just look at him! He can't even look at you!"

"NO!" Hunter shuts his eyes, hoping to awake from the horrid nightmare. "It can't be true!" He looks down as tears begin to run down his cheeks. After a few moments of sparing and thinking it through while given worried looks from the three of them and curious stares from shoppers walking in and out the mall, he was now off to his own world and transfixed in a memory trance.

_"I still have my father."_

_Tori shuts her eyes and sighed deeply. "No, you don't."_

_Hunter felt hurt with her response as he plasters a surprise, bewildered look. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"He's not what you think, okay? Can you actually trust this guy after being behind bars for like what? A decade?"_

_"Whoa. Whoa. Stop right there." Hunter narrows his eyes and points a finger at her. "Since when do you have the right to judge my father that way?" She looks down, as he slowly grew angrier by the minute. "Huh? Answer me! I sure as hell would like to know."_

_"Hunter, I--"_

_"Look, my father is trying really hard to fit in and make a better man of himself. Why can't you just give him a chance?"_

_Tori never pictured Hunter being so angry with her, nor to anyone else till now. She stalled a bit before answering. "I wish I could tell you--"_

_"Well then tell me, Tori! If there's something else you want to tell me, then just say it. I'm begging you. Please, tell me."_

Hunter snapped out of it, and stares at his father wide-eyed. "Oh my God. I remember…" He trails off in mere disbelief. "It all makes perfect sense!" His facial expressions suddenly became infuriated looking, and heated as he clenches his teeth together. "The night when we went riding with Dustin…you weren't lost or beat up. You went over to Tori's and you tried to hurt her! Same night when I found her all huddled up in the corner, shaken up and completely terrified!"

'Tori?' Hazel thought as a gasp escape from her wavering lips. 'I know her.'

Mr. Smith tries reasoning with him. "Son, please..."

Hunter continues on angrily without letting him finish. "It was you that ruined her all this time! You were the one that took away her childhood! God, why didn't I think of this before?! No wonder she was afraid to even be near you!"

"Hunter, let me explain—"

"Explain?!" He yells outrageously as he brings his fist up and punched him right on the face. "You're sick!"

Mr. Smith stumbled backwards as Elaine and Hazel got out of the way. "Please, son—"

"Damn it. Stay away from me! I do not want anything to do with you!"

He regained his balance. "I am still your father, Hunter!"

"My father died a long time ago, _Edward_! And you…" He stops with a nod of disapproval, and a finger pointing directly at him. "Well, you're nothing to me! You lied to me and I _hate_ you!" Elaine and Hazel stares at him sympathetically as he ripped out a picture from his wallet and threw the remaining pieces at his face. It was the only picture of the two of them together when Hunter was just born. After taking one good look at his father, and reminding himself the kind of man he grew up to be, he turns around in disgust and goes to find Tori.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!!! One more chapter left...


	16. Confrontation

**A/N: **Thanks again for those who reviewed. Much love to you guys. Guess what yall? I lied, this isn't the final chapter. lol. Sorry! Enjoy anyway...

* * *

**"Confrontation"**

"Look what you've done!" Mr. Smith turns to his sister in complete outrage moments after Hunter left the mall. Hazel held onto her hand tightly as his voice increases in volume. "It's the holidays. Have a little heart why don't you?!"

Elaine smirks his way. "You're a very cold man, brother. Why should I have sympathy for you? Hunter is better off spending the holidays without his corrupted father!"

"You bitch!"

Hazel covers her mouth and exaggeratedly gasps. He looks down at her and wrinkles his forehead curiously. "What?"

"You said the _B _word." She wavers her finger in the air disappointingly. "Not good."

Mr. Smith frowns before realizing that his daughter was still there. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I won't say another bad word again, okay? That's a promise."

She nods and smiles. "Okay."

Elaine rolls her eyes. "Come on, Hazel. We have gifts to wrap." Edward stops her as he takes Mrs. Cruela by the arm and made sure she was looking directly at him. "Ow! Let go of me, pervert!" She yells out while smacking him with her purse to release his grip.

He finally lets go and points a finger at her. "I'm warning you. When this is all over, I'll have full custody of Hazel and you're dreams of having children one day will be over. You hear me?!" An evil grin spread across his face as Elaine looks on with wide eyes. "That's right, sister. I will see you in court!"

Hazel looks up at her as he walks off crossly towards a narrow, dark alley. "What did he mean by that, Aunt Cruela?"

She shook her head and smiles for her sake. "Nothing, baby. Don't you worry, k? I won't let him or anyone take you away from me."

"What about Hunter? He won't take my brother right?"

Elaine smiles at Hazel's sudden change of heart. "No, I won't let your Dad take him away from us either." She reassures her with confidence. "We will fight, sweetheart until the very end."

"Great!" She grins excitedly. "So can we invite him over for the holidays?!"

* * *

Later that night, Tori settled at home dressed in her usual attire, black sweats and a blue tank top, before going to bed. She cooked herself chicken noodle soup and heated up left over garlic bread from the night before when Blake invited her to eat over at Olive Gardens. Once everything was done, Tori carried the food and a bottle of water to the livingroom and situated the tray onto the glass of a small wooden coffee table. She then propped down on the couch and turned on the television with the remote control sitting by her side. Tori spent the next few minutes flipping through channels when suddenly the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Wondering whom it may be, she turned off the television, slipped onto her adorable dolphin slippers, and headed towards the door. "Who is it?" She asks before looking through the peephole.

"It's Hunter."

Tori was taken by surprise as she stood back and slightly parted her lips. Seconds later, she opens it and finds Hunter standing on her doorway. Once their eyes met in an intense stare, she noticed how tired and depressed he looked. Tori hasn't spoken with Hunter as often as she would like due to the triangle issue that has kept them separated for so long. However, seeing him brought chills down her spine as the wind made its way through the door. "Hey..." Tori breaks off the awkward silence with a forced smile. Hunter just stood there with a look of disapproval, and no warm welcome in return.

"Can I come in?" He finally said in a vague tone. Tori responded with a nod as she steps aside and invited Hunter in. She then shuts the door and followed him behind towards the livingroom quietly. This went on for a while as he began wandering around and glancing over photos placed on top of the fireplace in nice, decorated frames. Tori watched on as he lifted the photo of her, Hunter, and Blake huddled into a group hug, that was taken the day they graduated from ninja school. He stares closely at it for a while before heaving a deep sigh and replacing the photo faced down. Hunter took baby steps forehead till he reached the very end of the room and keeping his back to her.

"So...what are you doing here?" Tori asked out of curiosity when suddenly she hears a faint sniff coming from him. As worry plasters all over her face, she reaches over and gently places a hand on top of his shoulder. "Hunter? Are you okay?" She could feel his body quicker as he quickly wipes his face. Tori's eyes grew larger once she figured he was actually crying, which was unusual for her. "What's wrong, Hunter?" She asks worriedly. "This is not like you." He couldn't seem to hold it in as a small sob escape from his lips. Once he soothe his nerves, and the crying came to a complete stop, Hunter looks over his shoulder and glares at her.

"So when were you planning to tell me that you've been giving my sister surf lessons?"

The unexpected question left Tori utterly speechless as her mouth slightly opened in shock. "Y-You know?" She stuttered nervously.

"So it is true." Hunter's tone grew angrier. "And you kept that from me?"

Tori tries reasoning with him. "I was going to tell you--"

"But you didn't." He interrupted her before she could even finish the sentence. "Damn it, Tori. How can you do this to me?!"

Tori shuts her eyes. "I was scared, okay?" She trembles lightly as she swallows down her tears.

He grunted to her response. "Scared that I would find out the real truth about your past?"

Tori opens her eyes and looks at him terrifyingly. "You know everything, don't you?"

He nods dejectedly. "How can you keep this from me, Tor?! Why didn't you tell me? WHY?!"

She looks away in embarrassment. "What do you think huh?" She scoffs furiously. "Do you have any idea how it feels to tell a good friend of yours that their father is the man who--"

"Don't say it!" Hunter covers his ears. "Don't even say it, Tori."

She folds her arms and searches his eyes carefully. "How did you find out?"

"What difference does it make?! You lied to me!" She parted her lips to say something, but was defeated by his abrupt tone. "How can I handle the fact that I fell for someone who was sexually molested by my own father?! And you know the worst thing about it is? I actually considered him family, and now I have nothing!" Tori looks down shamefully. "So tell me why? Why would you want to hide this from me after all we've been through together?!"

"Would you even believe me if I told you?"

He pauses for a brief moment and sighs. "Honesty is what makes a relationship stronger. We were together at one point weren't we?" She averts from his gaze. "But I guess our relationship meant nothing to you."

"Hunter, don't do this!"

"Isn't that why you broke up with me the first place? You couldn't be honest with me?"

"You know damn straight why I broke up with you and this has nothing to do with it!"

"What? That you're still in love with Blake?"

She sighs. "Don't."

"Just admit it! You're in denial!" Tori turns away and cries softly with her hand to her face. She could no longer take the pain as Hunter headed towards the front door. "I can't do this anymore. This is too much for me." As soon as he opens the door, he looks up and finds Blake standing on the 'welcome' mat. The two stared at each other surprisingly as Blake pushes the door wide open and finds Tori crying on the floor.

"What the..."

Hunter rolls his eyes at his appearance. 'Great, perfect timing.' He thought sarcastically. "Get out of my way."

Blake gives him a cold glare as he grabs the collar of his crimson jacket and roughly pushes him against the door. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Damn it, Blake!" Hunter grunts irritably as he knocks his arms off him with a little shove. "I'm sick of this! She's all yours." He steps to the side and exits as their shoulders brushed past each other abruptly. Blake turns around and meets her gaze.

"Are you okay, Tori?"

She nodded her head in dismay. "Go away, Blake. I need to be alone."

He ignored her request as he closes the door behind and kneels down next to her. He was fed up with her for pushing him away, and this time, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Tori..."

"Just go!" She yells out through relentless sobs while shoving him to the side. "Please...just go."

Defeated, he nods sadly as he takes one good look at Tori before walking out the door. Her eyes were smudged up with make-up, and face completely colorless which was a depressing sight for him to see. He stopped on the middle of the narrow hallway and looks over his shoulder. "Hey, Tor." The blonde gazes up as tears roll down her cheeks. He sighs deeply once their eyes were fixated on each other. "I know it hasn't been easy lately, but I just want to remind you that I love you more than anything in this world, and I'd fight for you." She presses her lips together and swallows down what's left of her tears. "If Hunter cares about you like he claimed he does, then why is he all of a sudden giving on you while I'm here trying everything in my power to convince you to come back to me?" Tori was now in deep thought as Blake puts his hand on the doorknob and turns it. "Think about it."

* * *

**A/N:** Review!!! I think the next chapter will be the last one...or I don't know. We'll just see.


	17. Paying The Price

**A/N: **I'll be updating more often, now that I'm out of school for a few weeks. So yay, you guys don't have to wait for so long, but I can't promise you that because I will also be busy with other stuff during the holidays. With that being said, enjoy the next chapter! I'm loving the reviews so keep that up if you want the next part.

* * *

**"Paying The Price"**

_One week later..._

Hunter woke up bright and early the following day to attend a meeting at the Thunder Ninja Academy. He has received an important notice from Sensei Omino and was scheduled to meet with him before noon. It was around 10 o' clock when Hunter jumps out from bed and hits the showers. Once he was all dressed up wearing comfortable black pants and a simple crimson dress shirt, Hunter realizes that he has 90 minutes before the meeting started. Without having any other plans for the time being, he thought about going to the beach to kill some time and reflect on the things that has happened over the past few months. As Hunter walks to the livingroom for his watch and a set of keys to the truck, he finds Blake hovered over the telephone talking to a friend about upcoming events Factor Blue has in store for the riders. He seemed pretty excited about it as Hunter turns away from his own personal business and headed out the door with everything he needed.

There were only a few more days left till Christmas and Hunter knew his plans for that day with Mr. Smith and Blake wasn't going to happen. He felt bummed about it and was left with no other option. It was going to be the worst Christmas ever. Dustin will be spending the holidays with his father while Shane and his brother spend some quality time at the slopes. Cam, Sensei, Marah, and Kapri will be having family bonding time--leaving him with nowhere else to go. Tori and Blake were no longer an option as the thought made him depressed. Things have been quite intense in Blue Bay Harbor, and Hunter was beginning to think everything was his fault.

While keeping that in mind, he made a sharp turn and found him a vacant parking spot. He noticed there weren't many people at the beach due to the cool weather the new season has brought. However, Hunter didn't seem to mind as he unbuckles his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. It wasn't as cold as he expected to be, but quite windy out. Hunter wasn't sure why he picked the beach. He did have a legitimate reason, but all of a sudden forgot. He could have calledDustin upto go riding instead, however, it would be too awkward for the dirty blonde since he hasn't spoken to neither of the guys, except when he had to do some work over at Storm Chargers and that was it. He figured they were mad at him and the way things have turned out. Hunter was warned several times about being involved with Tori, but unfortunately didn't listen to a single word as he lets fate takes its course. Things have definitely changed, and the thought of losing his friends for good worried him the most.

Hunter has now drifted off to his own world, as he remains looking down on the sand and walking on the edge of the water. He was so busy with his own thoughts when suddenly he bumped into someone. Hunter quickly turns around and smiles. "Well, if it isn't the girl I have been looking for." She was wearing a pink, one-piece bathing suit and was holding a surfboard to her side. The little girl smiles at him in return.

"Hunter!" She drops the surfboard to give her big brother a hug. "You came!"

He returns the hug with a tight squeeze. "Of course I did, and great...you got my shirt all wet." He stated quite sarcastically.

Hazel giggles. "Opps. Sorry. Does that mean we get to hang out?!" Her voice was filled with happiness and mere excitement.

Hunter nodded his head. "You know it. So how's your aunt doing?"

She shrugged as they began walking along the edge of the water. "Alright I guess. She seems a bit scared though, but she won't admit it."

"Scared? Why?"

"She's worried that Dad will take you and me away from her."

Hunter pursed his lips. "You know, that's not gonna happen. I won't let it."

"Yeah. That's what she said too." Hazel sighs deeply. "I can't believe our Dad went to jail for hurting girls my age. It seems unreal."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was pretty excited about spending Christmas with him this year, but now he's the last person I would want to be near during the holidays."

"Hey! Why won't you spend Christmas with us?!"

Hunter stops and looks at her with interest. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah! Aunt Cruela has been talking about it for a week. It would be a fun-filled family reunion! Besides, It gets kind of boring spending time with old people."

He laughs at the comment. "You know, I would love to spend Christmas time with you."

"So is that a yes?"

Hunter smiles and nodded. Suddenly, his day wasn't so bad. "Yes." Elated, Hazel jumps on him excitedly with her arms around his neck. He chuckles as he stumbles on the ground, but managed to get right back up with her help. "Are you here by yourself?"

She calms down her excitement and flashes a smile. "No."

"Is your Aunt here?"

"She will be in half an hour to pick me up. I'm actually with her." She points out in midair as he turns around and stares at her direction. "You know her. It's the girl that's been giving me surf lessons." Hunter's gaze was suddenly fixated on Tori who was wearing blue board shorts and a tropical colored bikini top. She looked stunning as usual with her soaked hair and killer smile that made him feel weak in the knees all of a sudden. Hunter could sense his stomach yearning in jealousy as Tori continues to speak with two attractive male surfers who were obviously digging her company. He shook his head and turns his gaze over to Hazel who has been trying to get his attention, but failed to do so till now. "Hunter, are you even listening?"

"Hmm?"

She grunted while placing her hands on her hips. "Never mind."

Hunter scratches the back of his head as he takes another glimpse of them. "Um, Hazel. Who are the two guys she's talking to?"

His sister shrugged halfheartedly. "How should I know? They were the ones who approached her after riding this huge wave. It was so cool." Just then, Hazel arches her brow suspiciously. "Why you ask?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"Uh huh." She had on a playful smirk. "You like her, don't you?"

Hunter shot her an evil glance. "No, I don't."

"Sure. All guys do, or at least the ones that hit on her. Pretty obvious." This made Hunter even angrier. "Anyway, I think she likes you too."

He bit his lip, now taking interest in the topic. "Why you say that?" Hunter asks casually.

"Just the way she talks about you. To be honest, at first I didn't like the fact that I had a brother, but Tori convinced me that you were a nice, fun loving person, and she's right. You are."

Hunter grins. "She really said that?"

"Uh huh. I think you two would make a nice couple." He looks over his shoulder and fined it disturbing that they were still talking. "Hey, Hunter." The dirty blonde turns back around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like having me as a sister?"

He smiles. "Of course, kiddo. We're family right?"

"Right!" They both turn their heads to the blonde.

"I'll catch you guys later." Hunter and Hazel have heard Tori said from afar as she waves off to the surfer guys. She turns around and stops dead in her tracks as soon as she spotted Hunter staring back at her. He then looks away with the sudden urge to get out of there. Looking at her was painful enough to last him a lifetime.

"I umm...have to get going."

Hazel pouts her lips as she took a hold of his hand. "What? Now? No, you can't go. I want you to come over."

"Maybe later. I just remembered that I need to be somewhere, and if I don't get there in time, I'm screwed."

She glares at him. "Uh huh. Sure. You're just trying to get away."

"Away from what?"

"Duh! Tori."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Am not. She and I are just friends. There's nothing between us. Now can you let go of me? I could feel your finger nails digging through my skin." Hazel finally lets go. "Ahh, thank you."

"You better come back!" She yells out.

He turns around and winks at her.

* * *

"Hey, Hunter." The dirty blonde was greeted by a few of his students as soon as he entered the sacred grounds of the Thunder Ninja Academy. He stepped inside the main building of the school where he was greeted by Sensei Omino and his beautiful daughter, Leanne. The three bowed before resuming.

"Sensei. Leanne." He gives them a little nod and stood at attention.

"Hunter, glad you can make it." Leanne started off as she hands him a letter. "This just came in."

He takes the envelope from her. "What is it?"

"A list of new recruits."

He unfolds the paper and stares at the long list wide-eyed. "Oh wow. This should be interesting."

She smiles. "Yeah. Isn't it great?"

"Question is, how are we gonna fit all these people in here? As far as I know, only a few students will be graduating next year."

"Well, remember the new school father was talking about?"

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "You mean the one all the way in Blue Point?"

Leanne nods. "Uh huh."

"What about it?"

"The school is finally completed."

Hunter's eyes grew larger in disbelief. "No way! I mean...already?!"

She nods excitedly. "Those students listed on the roster will be attending the new Thunder Ninja Academy."

"That's great, Leanne! So who will be running it?"

She bit her lip and grins. "You will."

Hunter drops a jaw. "What? Wait rewind that. You're kidding."

Sensei Omino smiles. "That's right, Hunter. You are chosen to become headmaster and lead Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Say what?"

Leanne groans. "You're not thrilled are you?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hunter was taken by surprise with news that has left him speechless. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime. It's just..."

She frowns with his lack of excitement. "What?"

Hunter looks at her and sighs deeply. "Blue Point is three hours away from here. Making that transition won't be easy. I mean this is my home. Besides, you actually think I can manage a school on my own with over a hundred kids."

"But you won't. I'll be right there with you." Leanne reassures him.

"Yeah, but are you sure that I am the right guy for the job?"

"Hunter, we wouldn't have chosen you if we didn't think you were capable being part of something so significant." Sensei Omino tells him. "You have been a tremendous, and gifted student of the Thunder Ninja Academy. I would love to see you pass on that talent to your future students and teach them what I have taught you."

Leanne turns to him and smiles. "So what do you say, huh? We start early next year."

He rubs the back of his neck, unsure of the idea as his thoughts lingered on Tori. "I don't even get time to think about this?"

Sensei Omino faces his daughter. "Give him some time."

She nods. "Okay. I'll give you a week, but that's it."

"Thanks. That's all I need." He bows before heading out the door.

* * *

In the meantime, Tori and Hazel sat down on one of the picnic benches after a day's worth of surfing. Tori, in her street attire, waited until Hazel got picked up. They were silent for a moment until she looked at the little one from the corner of her eye and smirk. "So...what did you and Hunter talk about?"

She turns to the blonde. "He's spending Christmas with us. I'm so excited."

Tori smiles as she plays with her dirty blonde hair. "That should be fun."

"Yeah. So what were you doing with those guys?" Hazel asks all of a sudden.

"You mean the surfer guys?" She nods. "We were just talking."

"Talking about what?"

"Well you know...surfing."

"Neither of them asked for your number did they?"

Tori shot her a curious stare. "No...why you ask?"

"Hunter did look a bit jealous. I think he likes you, but don't tell him I told you!" She turns away without saying a word. "So do you like him?"

"That's a personal question, Hazel."

"Oh come on. We're girls. Don't girls tell each other secrets?"

Tori smirks. "Yeah...but I am much older than you and it's different."

"Are you in love?"

"Hazel!"

The little girl stopped as soon as she realized Tori was being serious. She looks away shamefully and sighs. "I'm sorry. This year hasn't been my year that's all."

Hazel shrugged. "It's almost over anyway. You can always start over."

"Yeah, you're right." She said as a black car pulled over in front of them. It was Hazel's aunt.

"Thanks for the lesson, Tori. I'll see you tomorrow."

She opens the passenger door for Hazel. "Take care and be good!" Tori shuts it and waves to them as they drove off. The blonde was now alone with no one else around as she begins packing up her stuff to leave. Tori headed towards her blue van when suddenly she heard footsteps following her nearby. She dropped her bag and surfboard and quickly turned around in a fighting stance. "Who's there?!" The eerie silence was certainly getting to her as she took a deep breath and laughed at herself. She figured that it was only the wind and the rustling of leaves. "Tori, it's nothing." Once she was convinced that no one else was around, she picked up the surfboard and stuffed it in the back of her van. While picking up the last bit of her stuff, she gasps once a strong hand was placed aggressively over her mouth. Tori looks closely from the corner of her eye and find that it was Hunter's father putting all the weight behind her.

"Hey, pretty lady. Remember me?" He grins evilly.

Tori glares at him as she twisted his arm and kicked him right on the stomach. She then took him by the head and smashed his face against the doors. "Hiya!" Mr. Smith hunched over in pain while she climbs up to the back of the van and shuts the door on his face. She hustled her way to the driver's seat and struggles to insert the key into the ignition. "Come on! Come on!" Tori begins to panic when she spotted Mr. Smith rising from the rear mirror. "Shit." She turns around. "Hurry up, Tor! Start it! Start it!" The engine suddenly came on as a relieving smile spread across her face. She pressed on the gas and safely retreated. Mr. Smith looks on with a bloody and bruised up lip as he smirks her way.

"I've warned you about shutting your mouth off, and now you'll pay."

* * *

**A/N:** Final Chapter coming soon...(and I mean it this time, lolz)


	18. Breakaway Pt 1

**A/N: **Hey, guys. Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. Anywho, this is the first part of the story's finale. R&R. Cheers!

* * *

**"Breakaway Part 1"**

"Hey, guys! I got some great news." Hunter darted through the entrance of Storm Chargers as Shane and Dustin jolted up from a stack of bikes they were working on. They got to their feet with oil stains on their shirts and streaks of black lines on their faces. Shane tosses a wrench back inside the toolbox while Dustin grabbed a few dirty rags nearby and threw one at him. They stood behind the counter and stared at Hunter with curiosity.

"Dude, what is it?"

The dirty blonde leans foreword and whispers. "Remember when I told you guys about Sensei Omino building another Thunder Ninja Academy in Blue Point?"

They nodded in unison. "Yeah. Sensei told us about it."

"Well, it's already built and Sensei Omino wants me to be headmaster of the school."

Shane and Dustin exchange surprised looks. "You're not serious are you?"

"Nah, this is for real!"

Dustin scoffs. "Okay, wait a minute. So--So you're meaning to tell me that you'll be the main Sensei of all Sensei's just like our Sensei and your Sensei?"

Shane looked at Dustin weirdly for being repetitive as Hunter nods with an amusing smirk on his face. "Yup."

"Dude, that's great!" The goofball playfully nudges his shoulder. "But umm...Blue Point is like three hours away, man."

Shane shot him an evil glance; not knowing this was for a fact. "Don't tell me you're moving."

Hunter looks down with a deep, helpless sigh. "Actually, I haven't made a decision just yet."

"Ah, dude. You can't just go. You're my riding buddy!"

"Yeah, and this is your home."

"Does Tori even know?"

Hunter froze at the thought of her. "No."

Dustin pursed his lips. "Do you even want to go?"

"Yes!" He answered eagerly. "I mean...no. Well...maybe." Hunter grunted as he rested his head against the wall, uncertain of his decision. "I don't know. I mean...this is a chance of a lifetime and I've always wanted to do it ever since I joined the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Shane smiles caringly. "Then go do it."

"But." Hunter pauses with a deep sigh. "This is my home, and you guys are my friends. I can't just walk away from that." Dustin frowns. "However, I guess I am leaning more towards Blue Point. It'd be nice just to get away from certain things."

"You mean Tori?" Hunter turned aside from Dustin's sudden assumption. He took it from his silence that it was a yes. "Dude, you can't just use Blue Point as an escape route. Tori will be bummed out when you tell her."

"What difference does it make? She has Blake."

"Well he is leaving in a few days..."

"Dustin!"

He raises his hands up defensively. "Okay, geez. Thought I could help, yah know."

Shane faces Hunter. "So you're running away from your problems is that it?" He questions him with a nod of disappointment. "Bro, that's not what Sensei taught us."

"There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Like my sick father he turned out to be!"

Shane and Dustin were taken by surprise with Hunter's angered tone. "Mr. Smith?" One of them questions bewilderedly. "What does he have to do with all this?"

Hunter held his breath and blew it out slowly to ease up his temper. "I found out the real reason he was behind bars all those years, and it's not because of stealing." They wrinkle their foreheads. "He was caught sexually harassing a 9 year old girl."

"What?!" Dustin shrieked shockingly with disgust. "Dude...that's just wrong."

Shane shook his head in disbelief. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! And now he wants full custody of my sister." The thought made Hunter completely nauseating as Dustin and Shane looked at him wide eyed. They had no idea he had finally found his long lost sister till now. "I can't let that happen, and I won't. I'm gonna turn him in before he lays a hand on anyone else."

Shane bobbed his head considerately. "So would that be another reason for staying?"

"If I decide to go take Hazel with me."

"I still think you should tell Tori."

Hunter groans reluctantly at the thought. "Why?"

"Because she deserves to know." He looks down in defeat as Shane and Dustin continue to hammer him with words of consolation. "Dude, she really cares about you, and she's graduating in a few weeks. You can't just leave without saying goodbye."

He bit his lip. "Well, I think we've said our goodbyes already."

* * *

_**Weeks later. Year 2005**_

"Go and have fun with your friends. But not too much fun."

Tori gives both her parents a warm hug and kisses on their cheeks. "Thanks, Mom and Dad. I'll see you later."

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful."

Tori waves off to her parents when suddenly heavy arms lifted her from off the ground. "Oh my God!" She laughs hysterically once she was placed down to be looked at. She turns around to face her friends. "Hey, you guys!"

"You know, I always thought white looks better on you." Shane stated all of a sudden. "Blue always made you look too…well…blue."

"Hey!" Tori punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I requested for a blue robe, but unfortunately I'd be ruining the tradition. Girls wear white, boys wear blue."

"Well congratulations, Tori! See dude, see! I knew you could do it!" Dustin pushed his way through the crowd and stole the first hug. Shane, Marah, Kapri, and Cam all stood nearby in line and waited for the chance to personally congratulate Tori. She wore a long white gown over her casual attire with a hat that didn't cover up much of her curls. She had on a bright smile on her face as she gives each of them a hug of appreciation in return.

"Thanks, guys." Cam was the last person in line for a hug. He hands her a bouquet of red roses as Marah places a beautiful lei around her neck.

"So how does it feel?"

She smiles while taking deep, anxious breath. "I feel smarter."

Cam scoffs jokingly as he takes his arm off her waist. "But not as me right?"

"Ha, dude! Ego much?" Dustin laughs.

"Funny, Dustin." Cam gives him the evil eye. "But no."

He smacks him on the shoulder. "Hey, dude."

Tori turns around with a hand over her eyes to block the sunlight. She was expecting someone, but struggles to see over the crowd.

"Tor, you looking for someone?" Shane asks.

She turns away from the crowd and sighs deeply. "I was hoping he'd be here..." The others exchange looks as she forces a smile for their sake and shrugged it off. "But you know, it's all good." Shane nudges Dustin shoulder as someone they all knew fairly well walks up behind Tori. The two informed the others with small elbows to the side. They all look up and grinned at her.

"What?" She wrinkles her forehead out of curiosity. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

They chuckled.

"Ahem. Hey, beautiful." Tori slightly gasp, as her eyes grew larger at the familiarity of his voice. She slowly turns around and smiles.

"Oh my God, Blake! You made it!" The blonde threw her arms around him as he returns the greeting with a tight squeeze to her waist. Seconds later they parted. "How did you pull it off?"

"Well, I begged and begged Roger for some time off and luckily he gave it to me. Even if he refused to, I wouldn't miss your big day for anything, Tor." Blake smiles as he hands her balloons and a stuff bear. "Congratulations."

"How sweet. Thanks, Blake." The two shared another hug as the others watched on in awed.

"Okay, group picture time!" Marah squeals excitedly.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Wait!" Tori stopped them. She turned around and bit her lip. Someone was definitely missing in the picture, and it was secretly bothering her.

"What is it?" Kapri asks. "Tori?"

She faces them. "I'll be right back. Excuse me."

"Huh?"

Tori begins walking through the crowd as they watched on with quizzical stares. Her fellow classmates and teachers along the way greeted her when suddenly she bumped into Elaine and Hazel. Tori was taken by surprise with their unexpected appearance as she embraces the both of them warmly.

"Hey, there. Ms. Alumni of Blue Bay Harbor's finest! Good thing we caught you in time."

Tori smiles. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Well you know, Hazel here didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, although it's only a week away."

She flashes the little one a quick glance. "Leave?"

"Yeah...didn't know you?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "Know what?"

* * *

**A/N:** Review & stay tune for the final chapter. Btw, have a wonderful New Year!!!


	19. Breakaway Pt 2

**A/N: **Final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**"Breakaway Part 2" **

Later on that day, family and friends threw a surprise graduation party in Tori's home. Everyone she knew was there; except for the one person she wanted to see the most. Hunter. While the others dance the night away in the large livingroom, Tori was pacing back and forth anxiously outside the porch, wandering why in the world Hunter would leave Blue Bay Harbor. Although there was the obvious reason, she wouldn't consider it. As she waited patiently for him to surprisingly show up, Dustin and Shane looked her way from inside the house.

The goofball deeply sighs. "Dude, she's been out there for almost an hour. I mean she should be happy on her graduation day. For one thing, you and I worked our butts off to throw her this party, and it kills to see her down like this."

"Yeah..." Shane rubs the back of his neck, sighing as people pass by them. "I just can't believe Hunter is a no show."

Dustin chuckles. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This party would be a total fiasco if Hunter and Blake were in the same room together."

"Well...yeah." Shane nodded to his point. "But all what Tori wants is for them to get along, and set their differences aside."

Dustin scoffs. "Yeah, like if that's ever gonna happen. Those two want to cut each other's throats out."

"Dude, you're not helping."

"What?"

"Hey, guys." Marah and Kapri approach them from behind with drinks in their hands. The pinkhead takes Shane's hand and drags him to the dance floor. Marah does the same with Dustin. "Come on, boys! Let's dance!"

Tori sat on the small steps of the porch, bobbing her head to the fast tempo of the music. She could feel the wind picking up as she tightened her grip on her arms to stay warm from the cold. Meanwhile, Blake runs down the stairs and spotted Tori outside through the open front door. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and slowly walks up to her.

"Hey, Tori."

She quickly turns around and smiles. "Blake."

He takes a seat right next to her. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing out here?"

Tori turns away and shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About Hunter?" She bit her lip.

"Blake, I don't want to---"

"Tori." He stops her from going any farther as he places a finger to her lips. He sighs deeply before resuming. "I don't want to argue anymore too. I just realize its only hurting people around us, and especially you. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Tori." Blake trails off while turning away from her gaze. "My brother needs you, and I know you need him." Tori shot him a confused look. Again, he sighs. "I talked to Leanne just a few days ago, and she told me that Hunter is leaving to Blue Point to be headmaster of the newly built Thunder Ninja Academy. This is what he always wanted, Tori and now he's getting it. But I fear that without you by his side, he'll screw this up...which is why I'm letting you go."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows as a single tear gradually rolls down his cheeks. "B-But what if I want to stay, Blake? What if this is what I wanted?"

He sniffs as their fingers intertwine. "I don't want to keep you away from your happiness any longer, Tor. I see the way you smile whenever Hunter is in sight." He says painfully while kissing her hand. "It is crystal clear that you want to be with him."

"But what about you?" Tori's voice cracked.

Blake smiles sincerely while wiping away her tears. "There's a saying that when you truly love someone, you'll let them go so I'm letting you go, Tori." He releases her hand. "Go before I change my mind." Tori was off to her own transfixed world as she stares off into space, deep in thought.

_"If you tell anyone about this..." Mr. Smith trails off as he warns the little blonde girl in front of him. "I will walk into the doorstep of your love ones and kill them." _

A gasp escape from her lips as Tori snaps out from a memory trance. She turns to Blake and nods.

* * *

"You won't get away with this!"

Mr. Smith rolls his eyes as he steadies the handgun directly to Hunter's head. "You are just like your mother. Very stubborn." Hunter glares at his father as he tries loosening the ropes behind him. Earlier that day, he was getting ready to attend Tori's graduation when suddenly Edward ambushed him in his own apartment. It's been hours, and no one was able to find him. "Your friends must be wondering where you are at this point, especially Tori." Mr. Smith begins toying with the gun in midair. "You know if I was her, I would be questioning myself about our friendship. I mean, not showing up to your friend's graduation is a bit low don't you think?"

Hunter struggles to set himself free with the sudden urge to take him down. "Damn you!"

Mr. Smith laughs hysterically. "Son, it doesn't have to be this way. We can just forgive each other and move on with our lives just as a family. It's as simple as that."

"With you?" Hunter chuckles sarcastically at the ridiculous thought. "Not in a million years, Ed! You can just go to hell for what you've done!"

He could feel his temper rising in outrage as he presses the gun hard against his head. Hunter winces in pain. "Take it back or I'll shoot!"

He makes a fist to his side. "Never!"

"Don't make me do this, Hunter. I love you, and you are my son!"

"You'll never get to Tori if it's her that you want! You're just using me to get to her!"

Mr. Smith scoffs. "That girl is in love with you, son! She'll walk through those doors, and when she does, I will shut her mouth off...if you know what I mean." He adds with a wink."

Hunter nods his head appallingly. "You are a sick bastard!"

Just then, the front door swung open as Tori walks in. She looks at Ed horrifyingly then down at the beaten Hunter who was completely tied up. "Hunter!"

"Get back!" Mr. Smith points the gun to Tori and grins at her. "I told you I'd get my revenge." As he begins taunting Tori, Hunter used the lighter he took from his back pocket to loosen the rope from off his wrists.

"Why would you do this?" Tori questions Mr. Smith. "Why your own son?"

"Shut up! It's you that I want!" She looks from the corner of her eye and noticed an open bottle of water. "You destroyed my life!" He stated angrily while pointing the gun towards her direction. "Now I'll make damn sure you don't live yours."

Tori grins. "Hmm...we'll just see about that. Hiya!" She kicked the bottle from off the table and called forth the command of water to knock the gun from off his hands. Mr. Smith looks on wide-eyed when suddenly Hunter broke loose and leg sweep him from off the ground. Tori kicks the gun in relief as she joins Hunter for a hug. "Oh God, I'm glad you're alright. I had a feeling something was up. I just knew it."

He shuts his eyes and squeezes her tightly. "I'm sorry that I missed your graduation. I wanted to be there."

They parted. "I can't even think about that right now. The important thing is that you're alright." He smiles as he turns his gaze over to the fallen Ed. "I got good news for you, Mr. Smith." She grins down at him. "The police are on their way. You'll be back home where you belong in no time." Hunter turns to Tori and laughs along with her.

"That is good news."

* * *

**_One week later..._**

Today was the official opening of the Thunder Ninja Academy in Blue Point as Hunter prepares to settle into the new school with Leanne and greet new recruiting students. Hunter enrolled Hazel as the youngest student to join the academy, but only during the weekends. She will also be attending Blue Point Elementary School while Hunter is out at work. The two arrived at Blue Point the day before, and so far it wasn't as bad as they would expect it to be. The place was quite similar to Blue Bay Harbor, except the new city was less busier than their used to. Leanne flew in just hours ago, and was minutes away to meet with Hunter in the school, but was stuck in traffic. Once he arrived, the owner gave him a tour around the academy, including the main building, which was twice as big as the one in Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter was amazed to see he had his own built in home, which includes two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and livingroom. Leanne had one herself across from his. It was specially made for headmasters of the school.

After Hunter and the owner of the property parted their ways, he entered his office where boxes were placed on the floor and tables. He began unpacking a few things till he came by to a photo of him and Tori making faces at the camera. Hunter stares at it carefully and laughs. He remembered the silly times he shared with Tori, and yet he couldn't forget the intimate ones. He missed her, and saying goodbye to her before boarding the plane was the hardest thing he had to do. Hunter sighs deeply while placing the picture frame on his desk. Just then, a sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he briefly straightens his posture. "Come in."

Leanne sticks her head in and smiles. "Hey, you. Kids are lining up crazy outside."

"It's time already?"

"Don't worry about it. There's someone out there taking roll."

"Who?"

Leanne pauses and winks at him. "Oh you'll be surprised."

"Is it someone I know?" Hunter asks curiously.

"Hey, Leanne. Do you have the second roster?" Tori suddenly walks in, carrying a clipboard. Her eyes shifts to Hunter and smiles. "Oh hey, Hunter."

He was taken by surprise, as his eyes grew wider. "Tori! W-What are you doing here?" He looks at Leanne as she bit her lip.

"I'll uhh...take that and leave you two alone." She takes the clipboard from Tori's hands and shuts the door behind.

"This is such a great place, Hunter." The blonde continues to observe the place. "The students will love it here."

He arches his brow. "Yeah, thanks. So why are you here? I thought you wanted to resume your teachings at the Wind Ninja Academy."

She shrugged. "Well, I talked to Sensei about that and Tally has been doing a great job during my absence, so..." Tori trails off, looking at the floor.

Hunter smiles. "So?"

"So...I gave her my position as Sensei."

"What?!" He chuckles in disbelief. "But I thought you love teaching. I didn't think you would give it away."

"Yes, I know...but I thought I do something different with my life."

Hunter wrinkles his forehead curiously. "Like what? You're a graduate now. You can do possibly anything."

"You're right, and this it."

He didn't understand. "What?"

Tori smiles mischievously. "Well...Leanne and I talked about this awhile ago after resigning my position as Sensei and she decided to open up an extracurricular class for thunder students."

"An extracurricular class?"

"Yeah. Not only would you and Leanne teach the students to command the power of thunder, but I'd be holding up a class where kids could learn how to develop the power of water as well." Hunter folds his arms, keen to the idea. "It's open to those who are interested."

"So...you traveled hundreds of miles just to do that? I mean...this could be done back home in Blue Bay Harbor."

Tori bit her lip. "You're right. But the only difference is, you're not there." He looks up at her. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep, nervous breath. "The truth is, I'm falling for you and I won't deny that anymore. I don't want to hide because it's you that I want, and I'm sorry if I haven't fought harder enough, but---" Tori's sentence was cut off when Hunter took her in his arms and gently brush his lips against hers. He moved his head back and stares sincerely into Tori's eyes. "Wow."

Hunter chuckles. "Wow? All I get is a wow?"

"Wow. Great. Nice. Amazing. Sorry, but I'm running out of adjectives."

"Yeah. I can see that. But a Blue Bay Harbor University graduate can do better than that." He stated jokingly.

Hey!" She smacked him on the shoulder. Hunter laughs. "So does that mean we're partners?"

He looks down at her extended hand. The dirty blonde thinks about it for a brief moment before smiling. "Partners." The two shook hands on it as he pulls her towards him for another kiss.

**_The End _**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it! Predictable wasn't it?


End file.
